More Than Friendship
by BitterWyntir
Summary: When you spend your time looking at something you can't have you miss what's right in front of you. Trailbreaker/Silverbolt. Hound/Mirage
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Friendship  
**

**Chapter One**

by BitterEloquence and Wyntir Rose

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and are licensed to IDW and Dreamworks. Our original characters are our own and any similarity between them and any existing characters from canon or fandom is purely coincidental. We claim no ownership by writing this work._

Authors' Note: Thanks go out to Okami_Myrhibis for betaing this fic for us.

Additional Note: This takes place in the background of BitterEloquence's Works in Mysterious Ways Hound/Mirage verse. Because Trailbreaker deserves a happy ending too!

* * *

Silverbolt liked to think that he was a patient mech, but Slingshot was pushing him to the limits of his patience. The belligerent Harrier didn't follow orders, mouthed off, and insisted on diving into the center of every conflict just to prove that he was a big and as fast as his brothers. This meant that he spent twice as much time in the med-bay as any of his brothers. And it also meant that Silverbolt had to spend twice as much time in confrontations with Slingshot. It seemed that he was always lecturing, ordering, pleading or fighting with the Harrier, and it was beginning to tell on Silverbolt's normally calm demeanor.

"All I'm trying to do is make you see how fragging _dangerous_ it is for you to go jumping into the fray like that. Thundercracker and Skywarp have **vorns** more experience than us and to try to take them both on at the same time is just plain stupid."

Slingshot snorted derisively and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a look that Silverbolt knew all too well - it meant that the Harrier was digging in for a long argument.

"It worked, didn't it?" Slingshot retorted, looking infuriatingly smug. "And you're just upset that you didn't think of it first. Face it, my plan was brilliant and you're just bitter."

"Right, of course. Because having 'Raid and 'Dive rescue your aft from the Seekers worked _so_ well," Silverbolt snorted, face set in a stubborn mask equal to his brother's.

Slingshot's optics flashed in anger and his mouth thinned to a sharp line. "First off, I had everything under control! I had those two Seekers exactly where I wanted them. Second-"

"There were three Seekers. Or did you forget about Starscream? That's why you can't take foolish risks like that! It endangers all of-"

"**Second**," Slingshot interrupted loudly, "I did _not_ need to be rescued! And third, I didn't put anyone at risk! And if you'd bothered to look up at the fight instead of down at the ground you'd've seen that!"

With each point the Harrier's voice grew louder and he closed in on the bigger Concorde. In the face of that hot anger, Silverbolt remained cold and grim, never backing down from his brother.

"You _did_ put the gestalt at risk. You **do** put us all at risk every time you put yourself in danger. If you were to be deactivated what then? How do you think that would affect us? Superion would be gone and we will have lost a brother. You're so set on proving that you're a big mech that you forget about the rest of us. It's like you don't care."

Slingshot almost backed down in the face of inarguable logic, but Silverbolt's last little dig just firmed his resolve. "No! You just don't get it do you? You just can't conceive that someone other than you could come up with a decent plan! You just don't grasp that sometimes we have to take risks to get the job done! And don't you dare pull the Superion card on me! This isn't about him and you know it!"

"I am all for alternate strategies when they don't include you or someone else trying to take on a trine of Seekers on your own! We're a gestalt, Slings; we fly together and work best together. So when you hare off chasing glory or whatever it is you're after, you leave a hole in our formation and make it all that much harder to reach you when you _do_ get in over your head." Silverbolt grimaced then, hands curling into frustrated fists at his side. "Slingshot, I'm not saying this because I want to be cruel or a jerk, I just need you to realize the consequences of your actions."

The Harrier's optics narrowed and he turned away suddenly, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Oh, yeah, right. This is all about the formation. Because it just makes so much damned sense to have a Harrier in the same formation as a bunch of jets and a supersonic transport. Yeah, of course this is just about _your_ little strategies and _your_ plans. It has nothing to do with the fact that you _insist_ on always playing it safe!"

"This is not just about the formation or the gestalt and you know it," the Concorde bit out harshly. "I care about you and so do the others. It ties us into knots when you injure yourself. Primus, Slingshot, you practically spend half your time in med-bay as it is. So how can you even think you rushing into danger is a wise course of action?"

"Right. Fine," Slingshot spat. "So what would you prefer me to do? Maybe I could stay at the back of the formation and stay out of trouble. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"If I fragging thought for one 'click you'd actually do it, I'd say sure. But we both know that even if I did order you to the back of the flock you'd never stay there," Silverbolt shot back.

Slingshot retorted with a rude noise. "Of course I wouldn't! We're not all afraid of our own shadows, 'Bolt! Some of us realize that we need to take some risks! We're not all Optimus's little bitch like you, so **lay off**!"

Silverbolt's optics flashed with anger and heavy hands closed around Slingshot's shoulders. "You listen to me and you listen real well," he growled. "You got a problem with me, fine, but don't you _dare_ insult Optimus or try to drag his name through the mud! He's put up with a lot from you and deserves your slagging respect if nothing else!" Genuine outrage and a cold sort of disgusted anger weaved its way through Silverbolt's tone as he glared down at his smaller brother.

Slingshot glared up at his brother and tried to pull away. "Fine! I'll respect the Great and Powerful Op! It's _you_ I don't respect! **Now let me go!**"

Hurt and betrayal flashed across Silverbolt's faceplates as Slingshot's words hit home, and for a moment the Harrier regretted the harsh words. But then the pained look was replaced with the stony mask, and the smaller jet's regret disappeared as if it was never there.

"Next time you pull a stupid stunt like that, you'll be cooling your afterburners in the brig," Silverbolt said in a flat inflectionless voice as he let go of his brother. "Now, get out. You'll be pulling extra patrols with Powerglide for the next deca-cycle so if you had plans, cancel them."

The threat and the punishment hardened Slingshot and all thoughts of apology were pushed out of his mind by his anger. "Fine! Whatever!" he snapped dismissively before storming out of the room.

As Silverbolt watched Slingshot leave, he cycled air through his vents unhappily before turning his attention to his report of the previous day's battle. Once again, he had to explain why he couldn't control his team. Normally he had little trouble immersing himself in his paperwork; living in the same hanger as Air Raid and Fireflight had gifted him with the ability to ignore almost any level of insanity, but today he couldn't focus. Every time he thought he'd phrased things the way he liked, Slingshot's bitter words echoed through his processor, completely derailing his train of thought. Finally, after almost a cycle of trying to concentrate, Silverbolt shoved away from his desk with an annoyed sound and strode to the door. It was obvious he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on his paperwork at the moment. For a 'click, he considered wandering down to the commissary for a cube of energon but his mood was too foul to deal with others.

"Frag it," he muttered as he headed for the hanger's entrance and stalked out into the bright sunlight. Perhaps a walk would help improve his mood and clear his processor.


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Friendship  
**

**Chapter Two**

by BitterEloquence and Wyntir Rose

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and are licensed to IDW and Dreamworks. Our original characters are our own and any similarity between them and any existing characters from canon or fandom is purely coincidental. We claim no ownership by writing this work._

Authors' Note: Thanks go out to Okami_Myrhibis for betaing this fic for us.

Additional Note: This takes place in the background of BitterEloquence's Works in Mysterious Ways Hound/Mirage verse. Because Trailbreaker deserves a happy ending too!

* * *

Trailbreaker slowly headed back to the quarters he shared with Hound. He had completed a long shift in the communications center after a long period of worrying about Hound and he was completely rung out. Just yesterday the tracker had been fighting for his life as Ratchet worked to clean Bombshell's virus out of his systems; and Trailbreaker had been there at his friend's side every step of the way. Even when Ratchet had kicked him out of medbay, he'd stayed as close as he could. He'd been the only one there - certainly Mirage never showed up. And no matter how much Hound argued that the spy had been there, Trailbreaker knew what he'd seen. Or more precisely, what he hadn't seen. He sighed as he reached his quarters, silently palming the door open so as not to wake Hound. But as soon as he stepped inside, he froze. There, deep in recharge, were Hound and Mirage, arms wrapped around each other. Trailbreaker choked back a sound of pain as he felt his already shattered spark pulverize into sand and he fled the room as quickly as he was able. Before he knew it he was outside of the Ark and climbing up the side of Mount Saint Hillary in a daze. He had no idea where he was going or what he was planning on doing; he just knew that he needed to get away from everyone before he did something he'd regret.

In his reckless climb up the mountain he all but bowled Silverbolt over, somehow managing to completely miss the sight of the giant white mech. Perhaps if the Concorde had been paying attention, he might have seen Trailbreaker heading his way but burdened with his own spark troubles, he didn't notice the SUV until it was too late. They collided with a resounding crash of metal hitting metal. Overbalanced, Silverbolt fell backwards with a yelp, landing painfully on his aft and wingtips.

Trailbreaker was horrified by the accident and immediately reached out to help the Concorde to his feet. "Oh, Primus! I'm sorry, Silverbolt. I wasn't watching where I was going!" He quickly looked the Aerialbot commander over, searching for any damage. "I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Stunned, Silverbolt vaguely realized it was the first time he'd ever slammed into a mech his own size and that _he_ was the one who'd ended up toppling over like an overcharged idiot. He felt a flash of annoyance at Trailbreaker's desperate apologies but stifled it. He didn't know the strategist very well but he seemed like a nice enough mech.

"I'm alright. I should have been paying more attention." He grimaced and scrubbed at his wings, wincing when he saw the bent metal of his stabilizers.

Trailbreaker saw the damage and was about to apologize further, but catching the flash of irritation, he pulled back before he could continue. "That looks bad. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The Concorde couldn't help but notice how Trailbreaker shut-down and grimaced guiltily. "No, it's not that bad. Trust me; my whole fragging day has been like this." He did not particularly relish finishing the morning off with a trip to see Ratchet so he simply reached out and bent the metal back into place. Pain licked up his wing but the Concorde ignored that flash of discomfort as best he could. "There, all fixed, no lasting damage done." He tried to smile reassuringly and failed miserably. The jet just didn't have the experience and guile needed to fake a nonchalant air.

Trailbreaker winced in sympathy and took a step back. "You too?" He paused. It would be so easy to walk away and wallow in self-pity, but maybe he could get his mind off his own problems by helping Silverbolt. And, truth be told, he wouldn't mind the company. "Is there anything I can do?"

Silverbolt smiled bitterly, a defeated sort of light appearing in his optics. "Unless you can somehow magically download the ability for me to be able to command my team, I don't think there's much you can do."

"No, I can't magic anything," Trailbreaker replied hesitantly. "But what's the problem? Maybe I can help you work it out?"

"I'm just not cut out to be Aerialbot Commander, alright?" As soon as he snapped those words out, Silverbolt regretted it. "I'm sorry, Trailbreaker, that wasn't fair of me. It's not your fault Slingshot is being an aft." Unhappily, the Concorde carefully sat down again, moodily looking away. "I'm not very good at this whole commanding thing. Optimus made a serious mistake when he put me in charge. I can't lead, my brothers don't listen to me ... Primus! They don't even respect me. I'm terrible."

Trailbreaker looked at Silverbolt with ill-concealed concern written all over his face. He sat down next to the Aerialbot commander so that they were back at optic level and he placed a hand on Silverbolt's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Now that's not true. You're a very good commander. You're just young, that's all. It takes time to get a unit functioning properly, and from what I've seen you're doing a fine job of it. I mean, sure Slingshot's a bit headstrong and Fireflight's a bit, uhm, well let's just say he's a bit distracted. But you still all get the job done and that's because you have a strong leader. You shouldn't be beating yourself up over this."

The jet turned to look at Trailbreaker with a subdued look in his optics. "If that were the case, the Protectobots would be having trouble as well. Instead, Hot Spot can lead his team without a single problem. You don't see them running around wild or disobeying orders in the middle of a battle. You and I both know a team is only as good as its commander and it's quite obvious I'm doing a shoddy job of leading when I can't even get my team to fly in a straight line!" Visibly upset, he looked away, unwilling to meet Trailbreaker's optics. "He should have put someone else in charge."

Trailbreaker's optic band dimmed and flickered in the equivalent of rapid blinking as he looked at Silverbolt in complete and total disbelief. "You're joking, right? The Protectobots are nothing like the Aerialbots. First off, Hot Spot's team is defensive not offensive and that calls for a totally different command style. There's no way to compare the two and to do so is to do yourself a huge disservice."

Silverbolt was actually stunned speechless by Trailbreaker's words and that surprise registered openly on his face. He wanted to refute the SUV's logic but couldn't find a counter-argument. When you broke it all down, the Protectobots functions were almost polar opposites to the Aerialbots.

The large black mech squeezed Silverbolt's shoulder with a bit more pressure to get his attention back. "And as for choosing a different leader, who would you have proposed? You know as well as me that Skydive is the only real option and he's not command material."

Silverbolt jumped a little when Trailbreaker squeezed his shoulder but that did drag his gaze back to the dark mech. "At least they'll listen to Skydive when he says something. When I open my mouth, they just automatically start ignoring me. Not exactly the sign of a good leader."

"Look, 'Bolt, I wasn't watching all of the sky battle today, but from what I saw the only one who wasn't following orders was Slingshot, and that's pretty much par isn't it? I mean, even Prime has problems getting that one to listen, so I'd hardly be beating myself up over it if I was you." Trailbreaker removed his hand from Silverbolt's shoulder and smiled at the Concorde. "You just need to have a bit more faith in yourself is all. You'll be a great commander one day. You just need to grow into it is all."

"Right, and while we're all waiting to see if I can 'grow into' my position, we've got Slingshot doing his damnedest to offline himself, Air Raid pulling the most dangerous stunts imaginable just to see if he can and Fireflight crashing into any stationary object. My team is going to kill themselves before I learn how to lead," he muttered bitterly.

Trailbreaker sighed and pulled away from Silverbolt a little. He didn't seem to be helping at all, so it was probably best to pull out before he said something that made matters worse. "I'm sorry I can't really offer any advice. You're the commander here, so I guess you'd know best," he said softly. "But really, from a purely tactical point of view, I don't think you're doing as badly as you think. ... But I don't really know much about the command side of things."

The jet cycled air through his vents and grimaced. Deciding to try and turn the attention away from himself, he looked at Trailbreaker. "So what's going on with you? You're having a slag-filled day too?"

Trailbreaker blinked, surprised to suddenly have the attention back on himself.

"Oh, it's nothing really," he mumbled. _'I just had my spark ripped out, stomped on, and buried in the dirt'_, he thought. But he never actually said anything. He just shrugged and looked away.

"Nothing caused you to run away from the Ark at a breakneck speed and so lost in your thoughts that you missed _me_?" Silverbolt asked doubtfully.

Trailbreaker cycled air roughly and stared out at the surrounding parkland. "It's just ... I've just been worried about Hound is all." He was silent for a moment. He didn't really want to talk about his problems, but at the same time he felt the words swelling up inside of him and he knew that if he didn't get them out he'd burst. "I'm just worried that he's giving his spark to someone who doesn't really care about him, y'know?"

Silverbolt listened quietly as Trailbreaker explained. It took him a moment to recall the scraps of gossip he'd overheard in the commissary. "You're talking about the rumors of Hound dating Mirage?"

The SUV nodded and couldn't help but look miserable, even though he was trying to hide behind a mask of nonchalance. "Yeah, but they're not rumors. ... But I guess you didn't hear that from me. I don't think they're officially official yet."

Silverbolt could obviously see Trailbreaker was more upset then he was letting on. "And you don't approve of him being with Mirage? Why? Do you want him for yourself?"

Out of the mouths of babes as they said. Trailbreaker could do nothing but stare at Silverbolt in open shock and it took a moment before he was able to school his features to a properly neutral expression.

"I ... no, I just want to be hap- I mean, I want _him_ to be happy," he back-pedalled quickly, "and I'm not sure that Mirage is the right mech to give him that. I mean, just the fact that he never bothered to come see Hound when he was in med bay is awful telling, don't you think?"

The Concorde watched Trailbreaker's expression carefully. He noticed the unconscious slip but didn't say anything about it at first. "Well, if they're not 'official' maybe he did it to protect the secrecy of their relationship? Were you there all the time? Maybe he knows you don't like him and is staying away because of that?"

Trailbreaker looked away and glowered at the landscape. "I was there enough. And it's one thing to keep the relationship secret, but he insists on sneaking around like he's ashamed of Hound! That's just not right! I mean, Hound's one of the best mechs in the Autobots, and there's that damned noble acting like he's too good to get his hands dirty." The SUV pulled his knees up and rested his chin on his crossed arms. "If it were me I'd be crowing from the mountain top. Hound deserves better than to be with someone who's obviously ashamed of him."

"I can see what you mean. And if you don't mind a bit of unsolicited advice, you should talk to Hound about your concerns. It's obviously eating you up inside." The Concorde reached out to lay a comforting hand on Trailbreaker's shoulder. "Hound has always struck me as being a level-headed kind of mech and he's certainly one of the most observant mechs I've ever seen. Perhaps he simply sees something worthwhile in Mirage?"

Trailbreaker cleared his vents in a sigh and looked up at Silverbolt. His look was raw and his optics dull. "I've told him and he's told me that he's happy. He knows how I feel- how I feel about Mirage, but he's happy, and I can't take that from him. I mean, maybe there is something more to Mirage than I'm seeing. ... and maybe I'm just jealous that he's taking my best friend away from me ..." Trailbreaker spoke in the tone of someone who was trying to convince himself of something.

A knowing sort of light darkened Silverbolt's optics as he looked at the SUV. "He knows how you feel, huh?" The younger mech murmured quietly. "I can understand the fear of loosing your friend. I tell you what; let's head back to the base. I think we could both use a drink and perhaps some company, hmm?"

After a moment, Trailbreaker nodded. Maybe company was exactly what he needed right now. "Yeah, sure, a drink sounds good. Sitting here being morose isn't helping either of us, I don't think."

"I suspect neither of us had much of a chance to truly sink down into a genuine sulk so you're probably right." Silverbolt started to head back to the base and grimaced when he realized they'd have to deal with other mechs. "How about we get the energon and then flee back outside? Not sure I'm up for dealing with Sunstreaker or even Slings if we happen to run across them."

As Trailbreaker moved to follow Silverbolt, his face twisted in a matching grimace as he came to the same realization. Running into Hound and Mirage right now - actually, running into anyone right now - would be a bad idea. "Yeah, maybe a little picnic would be a good idea," he paused as he continued down the mountain. "Hmmm ... actually, I know this spot out in the park that'll be nice and quiet and private. There'll be very little chance of us running into anybody and none of Red's cameras." He shot a little glare at one of the Security Director's many spy eyes scattered around the base.

"The park?" A puzzled look entered Silverbolt's optics. The Aerialbots hadn't done much in the way of exploring outside the boundaries of the Autobot base and aerial patrols. "Sure, I haven't been out there before. It looks pretty from the air though."

Trailbreaker nodded. "It's really pretty. Very ..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Very exotic."

As they walked into the Ark, he looked over at the Concorde suddenly struck by the fact that he didn't have to look down at his companion. He was so used to never making proper optic contact with people that this was refreshing. "Are you off for the rest of the day or are you scheduled for something later? I'm just wondering how far a-field I can take you."

The jet had been noticing their relatively similar size as well and found it equally refreshing. "No, I don't have anything scheduled but I do need to work on my report for Optimus about the last battle," he admitted with a guilty look. "Maybe I could bring it with me? Primus knows I couldn't seem to concentrate on it earlier."

Trailbreaker shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Why not. I can help you out with it if you'd like. It might help to have a third party view when you compile it."

"I'd appreciate that, thanks," the Concorde murmured.

They made their way to the commissary quickly, neither having to slow or shorten their stride for a smaller mech, and as they were collecting some cubes, Trailbreaker turned back to Silverbolt.

"I was just thinking; would you mind if I bent your audio a little? I've had this potential project in mind for a while now, but I need to talk to a flyer about it."

Silverbolt turned to the strategist when he made his offer, a ghost of mischief in his optics. "I don't know about bending my audio but I'll be happy to listen," he teased with a faint, playful smile.

Trailbreaker's crimson optic band darkened in a blush. Silverbolt was a little surprised that he'd managed to make the older mech 'blush'. He didn't really think the more experienced Autobots _could_ get embarrassed. They all seemed so composed and self-assured.

Trailbreaker quickly pushed his embarrassment away, however, and smiled back at the Aerialbot. "Thanks 'Bolt. I'd appreciate any thoughts you have on it. See, I'm looking at the possibilities of including you Aerials and Powerglide in some of my strategies, but I really have no idea how you guys operate in the air. I've been trying to research with human documentaries and movies, but the documentaries are reliant on human processing speed and the movies ... well, Top Gun didn't seem totally accurate."

Silverbolt nodded as they headed out of the commissary with various cubes to tide them over for a field trip out into the national forest. "I'll be happy to help however I can but this is probably something you might want to discuss with Skydive. He's our resident aerial tactician."

Trailbreaker nodded. "Yeah, but you're the commander, so it's only proper that I talk to you first." He grinned and bumped Silverbolt lightly with his shoulder in an easy and companionable gesture. "Besides, I'm not going on a picnic with Skydive, I'm going with you. I may as well take advantage while I can."

Silverbolt didn't seem to know what to think when Trailbreaker bumped him in the shoulder. Surprise flickered across his faceplates before a warmer smile settled upon his face.

"You know, I've never actually been on a picnic before. This should be interesting." And with that, they headed out for their 'field-trip'.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than Friendship  
**

**Chapter Three**

by BitterEloquence and Wyntir Rose

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and are licensed to IDW and Dreamworks. Our original characters are our own and any similarity between them and any existing characters from canon or fandom is purely coincidental. We claim no ownership by writing this work._

Authors' Note: Thanks go out to Okami_Myrhibis for betaing this fic for us.

* * *

Trailbreaker was sitting in the commissary, a cube of energon in one hand and a report in the other, when a data-pad landed in his lap. It was quickly followed by a quiet chuckle from behind.

"Talked to 'Dive and he put together a sort of playbook of the various strategies we use. Figured I'd save you the picnic."

Trailbreaker looked up at Silverbolt in surprise before giving the data pad a quick once-over, a large grin spreading across his face.

"This is fantastic! Thank you, Bolt!" Suddenly the SUV's grin turned mischievous. "So was this really to save me from the picnic or did you just want to keep me for yourself?"

An equally mischievous look was slanted Trailbreaker's way. "Perhaps you might find it interesting to listen to Skydive drone on for hours on end about tactics and military history but most sane mechs would go stir-crazy and insane."

Trailbreaker chuckled, a deep, rich sound of amusement. "Well, I guess it's to each his own. I've always found it all fascinating. But getting all of this on a data pad is better anyways. Prowl has me and Smokey chasing our own tails right now, so there'd be no time to have a picnic with 'Dive anyways."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I've heard he's a bit of a tyrant," Silverbolt admitted with a faint grimace. "I wouldn't want to be under his direct command, that's for sure. But if you're swamped I should get out of your way and let you get back to work."

"Hey, stick around. If you don't have anything to do that is," Trailbreaker said, motioning to the chair across from him. "I'm taking a break whether Prowl likes it or not. After all, Smokescreen's off doing whatever it is that Smokescreen does, and I would sure like the company."

He seemed to consider this for a moment before settling into the proffered chair. "Sure, why not? I don't have to be on patrol for half a cycle. So what does Prowl have you and Smokescreen working on anyway?"

The SUV looked at Silverbolt for a moment, as if gauging him, then shrugged. "I suppose if I can know then so can you. Advantages of rank," he said with a smile. "We're trying to figure out a way to draw the 'Cons away from the next battle. I mean, up until now we've effectively been fighting on their terms. We arrive at a location they've chosen and well after they've dug in. And as a result we're always on the defensive and we're dealing with a ton of collateral damage. Smokey and I are trying to figure out how to minimize that."

The Concorde nodded with a serious look. "That makes sense but they know we want to keep the collateral damage at a minimum so they have the advantage already. They've essentially got an entire planet full of hostages. But I can see where we might come in as a means to try and lure them away."

"That's just it. A planet full of hostages." Trailbreaker nodded. "You know, Hound once told me about how birds sometimes play lame to draw predators away from their nests. I see no reason why we couldn't try something like that. You know, play on that natural 'Con arrogance."

"Yes, I can see what you mean. Not sure how easy it's going to be to convince Slings and the others to play like they're injured but it's certainly worth a shot."

"Well I'm thinking that if we were to-" He suddenly cut himself off as he realized he was heading into Tactician Mode. It was funny, but he found it easy to talk like this to Silverbolt. Like colleagues and friends. It was refreshing to not have to censor himself. "And I'm probably boring you to tears."

Silverbolt smiled warmly when Trailbreaker broke off in chagrin. "No, not at all." The Aerialbot reassured him. "It sounds like a good plan."

The big SUV leaned back in his chair and smiled at the Concorde amiably. "So. How have you been? How are things going with Slings?"

Some of the warmth faded from his face at mention of Slingshot and Silverbolt sagged. "Typical Slingshot," he said simply as if that explained it all. Maybe it did.

Trailbreaker nodded sympathetically and reached across the table to squeeze Silverbolt's hand gently. "I'm sorry to hear you're still having problems with him. Is there anything I can do? I mean, maybe I can help come up with some strategies to make him feel indispensable while not putting him in undue danger?"

Silverbolt smiled sadly and shook his head. "It wouldn't make a difference, he'd still insist on trying to throw himself into the greatest danger imaginable. That's just the way Slingshot is I'm afraid."

"Can I ask why? I mean, why would Slingshot do something like that? Knowing how you feel? And knowing how important he is to the team and the gestalt and to everyone?"

Trailbreaker finally let go of Silverbolt's hand, but didn't withdraw it completely and neither did Silverbolt. Deep down, the jet craved the understanding and quiet companionship he'd found with the SUV.

The Concorde shrugged helplessly. "He thinks because he's the smallest and the slowest that he has the most to prove."

"Ah." Trailbreaker nodded in understanding and looked down. "Yeah, I can understand that. It's hard to be the one who's always at the back of the pack." He sighed softly then looked up at Silverbolt. "But from what I've seen Harriers are deadly in battle. There's got to be a way that we can make him see that his unique abilities make him indispensable."

"They are but when you're in a gestalt filled with super-sonic jets and fighter planes, it's hard to keep up. And Slingshot has managed to turn what he thinks to be inadequacies into outright faults." Silverbolt cycled air through his vents. "I've tried everything I can think of but it does no good."

"Well, you certainly can't ask the others to slow down ... I mean, how slow can you even manage without stalling out? But maybe I can come up with a way of using his VTOL capabilities to all of your advantages. Like in an ambush position. If you don't mind that is? I mean, maybe we can come up with a way to let him slag Seekers without having to chase them."

"You're more than welcome to try. Primus knows I've been trying since we came online." Shrugging helplessly, Silverbolt looked away moodily. "Aside from being run ragged by Prowl, how are you doing?" He was desperate to change the subject away from Slingshot and his eternal attitude.

Trailbreaker saw the look and took Silverbolt's hand again, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze, but dropped the subject, respecting the Concorde's silent request. "I'm doing pretty well actually. Working with Smokescreen has been interesting, to say the least. Some of his ideas aren't exactly Autobot material, if you get my meaning." Trailbreaker broke off with a chuckle. "His plans are a little underhanded but never boring, that's for sure. I'm not sure that straight-arrow Prowl is overly thrilled, but I think he's just going to have to learn to-"

He was suddenly cut off by a call from the 2IC. Trailbreaker cocked his head slightly as he listened to the internal comm, nodding periodically as he replied.

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear, as the humans say," Trailbreaker muttered as he ended the call. "That was Prowl. I need to get back to it. But maybe we can get together for dinner or something later? I'd love some sane company after a day full of tactics planning."

Silverbolt looked a little regretful but nodded understanding. "Sure, duty calls." He grinned and climbed to his feet. "Don't let him run you down, 'Breaker. And sure, dinner sounds fun." The jet clapped the strategist on the shoulder. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Great! Then it's a date," Trailbreaker replied with a smile before heading off back to the grind.

***

Hound smiled at Mirage as he slipped into the Ligier's quarters, pulling the spy into a kiss as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Hmmm ... I've been wanting to do that all day," he whispered when he pulled away.

Pleasantly surprised, Mirage made a happy noise and kissed his lover back. Slim arms wrapped around the Jeep as the Ligier smiled softly. "Well, 'hello' to you too," the blue mech murmured, optics bright and mischievous.

Hound wrapped his arms around Mirage and pulled the spy tight against him.

"Mnn, my turn now?" Mirage asked a moment before pulling Hound in for another heated kiss. "Hmmm ... I have been wanting to do that all day too," Mirage repeated Hounds words back at him playfully.

"Hmmm," Hound hummed happily, "that just made my day so much better. Remind me to never volunteer to go on patrol with Cliffjumper again. That mech would try the patience of Primus himself."

Mirage's lip curled into a sneer at mention of Cliffjumper. "That's because even Primus himself would take one look at that little slagger and send him right to the Pit," the Ligier growled. "And yes, that was quite foolish of you to _volunteer_ to run patrol with him. Be thankful you didn't run into any Decepticons or he probably would have tried to take them all on himself and gotten the both of you slagged."

"Yup. I should have learned from last time. I guess I'm just perpetually optimistic about mechs," Hound said with a small smile. "So, has you're day been better?" He finally pulled away and ran one gentle finger down one of Mirage's helm crests, taking in his lover's face.

"That would depend on your definition of 'better'. Spent the day doing 'training exercises' with Jazz and the sadistic fragger just about slagged me."

Hound brushed Mirage's other crest before leaning in to kiss him gently. "I think that after the day we've both had, we could both use a drink. Come on, let's go get some dinner and then once we're all refuelled we can think about desert?" he added with a mischievous little grin as he pulled the Ligier toward the door.

The Ligier paused when Hound suggested that, a troubled light flashing through his optics as he looked away. "I tell you what, why don't _you_ go get the energon and I'll get started on that desert." He bypassed the problem with a flawless smile and playfully nudged Hound towards the door.

Hound's optics dimmed and he slumped slightly as he pulled away with a soft sigh. "Yeah, sure. Nothing less than mid-grade, right?" He tried not to sound upset, but only succeeded fractionally.

Mirage felt a twinge of guilt at that look but didn't know how to help ease his lover's hurt. He had to remind himself that they were keeping their relationship quiet to _protect_ Hound. If slaggers like Cliffjumper found out they were seeing each other, he'd make the tracker's life miserable.

"That's fine, here..." Trying to silently make amends, the Ligier leaned forward and kissed Hound one last time. "Love you, and hurry back, hmm?"

The scout returned the kiss quickly before turning away. As he reached the door he turned back and looked Mirage in the optics. "You know, I'm not suggesting that we go make out in front of the whole crew," he said in an even, and soft tone. "Why can't we just have a meal together like colleagues?"

Mirage felt as low as slag when Hound looked at him with those sober optics. Logically, he understood what the Jeep was saying but still there was that illogical fear and need to protect lurking beneath.

"I'm just afraid of people going after you because you're associating with me, Hound. You think Cliffjumper was obnoxious today? Imagine what he would say if he suspected we were together."

Hound took Mirage by the shoulders and smiled at him. "I've already told you that I don't care what that little slagger thinks. I don't care what anyone thinks. But I know you're worried about me, and don't for a minute think that I don't appreciate it. So I promise I'll keep my hands to myself and keep it totally professional."

Cycling air through his vents, the Ligier's shoulders hunched a bit in a tired sag. "If it means so much to you, alright, let's do it." He dredged up a smile.

He hugged Mirage close and whispered in his audio. "Thank you, love."

His smile was a little strained but Mirage tried to make the most of it. He hugged Hound back and briefly allowed himself to just enjoy the feel of his arms around him before stepping back.

"Right, well, let's got get some energon."

When the spy and the scout reached the commissary, there were already a scattering of mechs sitting at the various tables or crashed out on furniture. Mirage caught sight Trailbreaker seated at a table with Silverbolt and he tilted his head towards them. "Want to go sit with Trailbreaker?" he suggested with a curious look.

Hound saw the SUV and the Concorde, saw the way they were leaning so close together almost as if they were leaning in to touch, and his face darkened for a moment before he pulled himself back together.

"Yeah, that sound's fine," he said, sounding maybe a bit too happy at the prospect.

Mirage didn't miss the brief darkening of Hound's features and filed that away for future reference. "Good afternoon, Trailbreaker. Silverbolt. Mind if we join you?"

Silverbolt had been telling Trailbreaker about his fun day of helping fish Fireflight out of the ocean and looked up when Mirage addressed them. Understandably puzzled at the standoffish spy's offer, the jet smiled a tad nervously. "Err...sure, I don't mind. Do you, 'Breaker?"

Trailbreaker looked up at Hound and Mirage, still chuckling at the story. He smiled at them both and was briefly surprised that he wasn't irritated at the sight of them together.

"Nah, of course not," Trailbreaker said brightly, moving over slightly to make room. "The more the merrier, I think. How are you two doing?"

Hound smiled back at Trailbreaker and Silverbolt. "I've been pretty good. Long day of patrol, but other than that real good." He looked over at the dispenser and then turned back to the table. "I'll be right back with some energon. Do you two want anything while I'm there?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Silverbolt murmured, gesturing to his mostly full cube of energon.

Mirage pulled up a chair and settled gracefully into it, curiously regarding the two from across the table. "And how are the two of you? Poor Hound ended up spending the day listening to Cliffjumper."

"Ouch. I'm sorry to hear that Hound. 'Jumper can be a handful, that's for sure," Trailbreaker replied. "Oh, and no thanks, buddy. I'm fine with what I've got."

Hound nodded in silent agreement before moving away to get cubes for him and Mirage.

"I was just telling Trailbreaker about how fun it was to fish Fireflight out of the Pacific this afternoon," Silverbolt admitted with a wry look.

"Sound like oodles of fun," Mirage replied sardonically.

Trailbreaker chuckled and reached over to squeeze Silverbolt's hand companionably. "It must have taken 'Flight ages to get dried out. And of course, I don't imagine he's learned not to watch the dolphins while he flies."

Hound came back to the table with the energon just in time to see that gesture and the easy camaraderie Silverbolt and Trailbreaker had together. He couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy at the sight. Not because he harboured feelings for Trailbreaker, but because his own lover was so aloof and stiff, quite obviously not wanting to be seen in public with him.

Mirage accepted his cube with a murmured thanks and a smile when Hound returned. Hound smiled back at Mirage and as he sat he brushed his thigh against the spy's in a silent and subtle show of affection. Mirage smiled faintly and nudged his leg back with his knee.

"Dolphins, whales....anything shiny...." The jet sighed, shaking his head in bemused disgust. "And yes, it took forever. And listening to him obsess about Ratchet deactivating him the whole way back wasn't exactly fun either."

Trailbreaker looked at Silverbolt with concern. "Why would he think that Ratch would deactivate him? When it comes down to it, it was just a swim. Okay, so _this_ time it was just a swim." He smiled slightly and bumped his shoulder against 'Bolt's.

"Because Ratchet promised to deactivate him the next time he got distracted and crashed, flopped or fell into anything," Silverbolt muttered, "And 'Flight believed him."

"Well it's over now and no one's really the worse for wear. So how about we forget about work and talk about something a little brighter," Trailbreaker said supportively.

"Yes, let's talk about something more pleasant." Silverbolt eagerly jumped at the chance to change the subject. "Anything interesting happening with you two lately?"

"Not much. It's been a bit quiet around here lately," Hound replied as he took a sip of his energon.

"Not exactly a bad thing," Silverbolt pointed out.

"I suppose so. Nothing interesting with me either unless you consider Jazz's sadistic sense of humor interesting," Mirage murmured.

"Sadistic sense of humor?" Trailbreaker asked. "What's he got you running, if I can ask?"

"We're doing training exercises. He might not shout like Ironhide but he's just as merciless and sparkless a fragger," the Ligier grumbled with a sour expression.

Hound nodded and fought the urge to take Mirage's hand or otherwise show his support in an intimate way. That was just the way Mirage was. The Ligier had spent so long being self-contained and standoffish that it was hard to act any other way, and Hound knew that he was just going to have to accept that. But he couldn't help but notice that while Trailbreaker and Silverbolt weren't touching, there was a closeness about them that almost spoke of them being a couple. But surely 'Breaker would have told him if he was seeing anyone. At least he was pretty sure that the big mech would have said something. Mentally shaking himself from the thought, he turned back to the conversation.

"You know, Jazz is such a laid back guy. You'd never peg him as a drill sergeant," he chuckled.

Mirage shrugged. "We can't allow ourselves to get rusty. Even on this dinky little planet there are still plenty of dangers to look out for. A necessary evil I suppose."

Silence descended on the table like an uncomfortable weight. Hound looked at the two big mechs and saw that it was obvious they wanted to continue a conversation but didn't seem to know where to go with it, and so, he made a decision.

"It sounds like we've all had long days. And I don't know about you guys, but I think I might need to call this short." He tossed back his energon and smiled at Silverbolt and Trailbreaker. "I'll see you later, 'Breaker?"

"Yeah, sure thing Hound. See you tonight." Trailbreaker sounded cheerful but there was a shadow of concern in his optics that Silverbolt couldn't help but notice. He looked at his friend, then at Hound, but said nothing.

When Hound tossed his cube back, Mirage followed his example with a concerned look. Something was obviously bugging his lover but he couldn't exactly ask him in front of Trailbreaker and Silverbolt. For all he knew, the thing bothering him _was_ Silverbolt or Trailbreaker.

"Right, you two have a nice night." He stood and walked out so it didn't look like he and Hound were leaving together.

"See ya later Mirage. Bye guys," Hound said with a smile as he stood and made his way to the opposite exit from Mirage.

Trailbreaker shook his head as Hound and Mirage left the room. It was ridiculous how they were sneaking around, and he knew full well that Hound wanted to tell the world, but it was also obvious that Mirage was embarrassed or ashamed of the relationship. It hurt to see his friend treated like that but there was nothing he could do about it really.

Silverbolt sent Trailbreaker a worried look before turning back to his energon. "So did I tell you about the time Fireflight managed to glue himself to the wall?" he asked in an attempt to lighten things up. He dove into the humorous story and did what he could to cheer the unhappy-looking strategist up.

***

As soon as Hound had left the rec room he doubled back through the halls toward Mirage's quarters. After making sure no one was around, he knocked softly, pushing back the feeling that he was sneaking around.

The door opened to reveal a subdued looking Mirage. "You okay?" He shifted to let Hound slip in.

"What?" Hound asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just seemed a little uncomfortable." His tone was cheerful but there were shadows in his optics. He stepped up to Mirage and brushed the knuckles of one hand over his cheek gently. "Besides I was done with my drink and I thought that maybe we could break into desert a little early."

Smiling faintly, the Ligier leaned into Hound's hand and moved to hug him gently. "I'm just not a very social person. But that's not what I meant. You seemed kind of unhappy. Is it because Trailbreaker has been spending so much time with Silverbolt?"

Hound was taken aback for a moment. "No, it's not that. I'm glad that he's happy and with as much time as I spend with you I can hardly be upset that he's found a friend." He pulled away from the hug and sighed softly. "I'm not upset that he's found a friend, I'm just worried about where that friendship's heading. The Aerialbots are just so centric and I'm worried that Breaker's going to get hurt. But at the same time, he's been happier in the last few months than I've seen him in a long time, so I feel like I'm being a mother hen. Or petty. I'm not sure which one."

Mirage nodded solemnly, understanding where Hound was coming from. It was a worrisome consideration. "Well, obviously the Aerialbots aren't completely insular because otherwise, Silverbolt wouldn't be friends with Trailbreaker, now would he?" The spy tugged Hound forward again and smoothed his hands along the Jeep's chest before wrapping his arms around his neck. "What's important is that 'Breaker is happy, right? And if this strange friendship happens to turn into something more...well, you can worry about it then. For now, just be happy he's spending time with someone else."

"Yeah, that's what's important," Hound agreed as he pulled Mirage close. "You know, it's funny. It wasn't that long ago that I was asking him when he was planning on settling down, and now I'm upset that he seems to be. Hunh, you'd almost swear I was jealous," he added with a chuckle.

Mirage looked at him with a serious look in his optics. "Perhaps you're having trouble realizing you're no longer the center of his universe," he pointed out with merciless bluntness.

Hound's optics clouded and he pulled away from Mirage a little. "I never thought that I was the center of his universe. I mean how self-obsessed do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're self obsessed," Mirage replied softly. "Trailbreaker is friendly with everyone but he's not really _friends_ with anyone but you. His world revolved around you and I knew that when we started dating and I knew he was upset at losing so much time of your time to me. Now he's found someone else to be friends with and he no longer revolves around you." Still painfully honest, the spy simply shrugged elegantly.

The Jeep shook his head. He didn't want to follow this line of thinking. It lead to too many possibilities and too many strange thoughts. So, he changed the subject. "Look, regardless of all that, I'm worried about him and I have every right to be. He was so depressed before. So sad. And I don't want him to go back to that, and it's probably going to happen with Silverbolt. I mean, he's still just a sparkling."

"What does Silverbolt's age have to do with it?" Mirage asked. "They're _not_ lovers. That's rather obvious considering that Trailbreaker isn't mooning over him or being sickeningly sweet. They're merely friends. You're acting as though they're something more. Why? Would it bother you if they were?"

Hound pulled away completely from Mirage at the spy's comment and shook his head. "It wouldn't bother me at all if they were involved, except that Silverbolt is so inexperienced and so ... so insular. And how can you say that they're not involved. You saw them. Holding hands, touching, acting like any normal couple."

"I think the Aerialbots are simply tactile mechs. They're always standing close or brushing their wings together in a comforting way. I think it's just they way they are. And Trailbreaker seems like a pretty touchy-feely kind of mech himself. So them sitting close to one another and occasionally touching doesn't mean they're together." Mirage shook his head in a sort of private amusement. "If they'd interfaced, the vibe they're putting off would be totally different. And like I said, Trailbreaker would probably be making googly-optics at Silverbolt and he might be doing the same." Shrugging again, the Ligier moved away and settled onto his berth.

"You're right. And I'm being ridiculously silly." Hound dropped his head and sighed softly. He moved to sit next to Mirage on the berth. "He's happy. That's the most important thing, and I just have to get used to the idea that he's not going to be there every time I turn around." After a moment he continued, "I guess I just got used to having him there."

"No, I wouldn't say ridiculous or silly. I think it's a perfectly normal reaction. You're used to him being there for you and now you're going to have to adjust to the idea that he's not going to be there at a moment's notice." Mirage reached up and pulled Hound back to lay beside him on the berth. "I'd say that's a pretty understandable reaction. It's what you do from here that is going to decide if you're going to react to this new development like a mature mech or an immature one." He cupped Hound's chin in one hand and turned the scout's face towards his. "And I happen to know you're a very mature and loving mech who only wants what's best for his friend."

Hound smiled as he was pulled down beside his lover and leaned into the touch. "You know, you always put things into perspective for me." He leaned in and kissed Mirage gently. "You are just beyond incredible, you know that?"

"Of course. And you just remember that the next time you doubt what I say, hmm? Mirage is always right, remember?" Grinning teasingly, the blue mech pulled him in for a kiss that led to much, much more.


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than Friendship  
**

**Chapter Four**

by BitterEloquence and Wyntir Rose

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and are licensed to IDW and Dreamworks. Our original characters are our own and any similarity between them and any existing characters from canon or fandom is purely coincidental. We claim no ownership by writing this work._

Authors' Note: Thanks go out to Okami_Myrhibis for betaing this fic for us.

* * *

It was late when Silverbolt crept back into the Aerie. He hadn't meant to stay out so late but he'd had such a great time talking with Trailbreaker that time had slipped away from him. Now, he stole back into the hanger like a thief in the night. He didn't want to accidentally rouse any of his brothers so he crept noiselessly through their common room and towards his quarters.

Slingshot was lounging on the couch, angrily flicking through the channels. When Silverbolt came in he looked up and glared at the big white mech.

"Finally decided to come back, did you?" he sneered as the television screen flickered, each show flashing by so fast it was almost impossible to see what was on.

Silverbolt met his rancor with an unflappable calm. "I wasn't aware I had to clear my schedule with you."

Slingshot snorted derisively, turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the couch. "Yeah, of course not. It's not like you care what any of us think anyways." He stood up, arms crossed petulantly over his chest.

"And what am I doing now that's so offensive to you?" Silverbolt rumbled, staring down at the sullen Harrier. He kept his body language non-threatening and non-aggressive. Years of experience with Slingshot had taught him the only way to deal with his tantrums was to ride them out.

"You're _doing_ that groundpounder, that's what you're doing! I mean, frag! You couldn't choose another flyer? Fragging Cosmos would have been better than a dirt-hugger!"

Silverbolt had remained calm throughout the whole interrogation but he found his temper quickly approaching flashpoint when Slingshot began to throw out his insults. The large mech's optics went cold and flinty as he poked one finger at Slingshot. "Not that it's any of your fragging business but Trailbreaker and I are just _friends_ but even if we were 'facing it's none of your slagging business anyway! Watch yourself before you go throwing wild and completely unfounded allegations around like that, Slingshot."

"Right, _friends_," Slingshot sneered. "Because we all spend every waking moment when we're not on duty with one friend. And we always sneak around at all hours with our _friends_." He stepped up to the larger mech and glared up at him. "Everybody's seen how you two are all chummy and how you're making googly eyes at each other, so if you're trying to keep this quiet then you're doing a piss poor job of it."

"First off, I don't spend _every_ moment with him and for another if I had to choose between having a civil and pleasant conversation and having you tear into me waspishly all the time, I'll fragging well take Trailbreaker! And for that matter, who I 'face with isn't your blasted business." Silverbolt snapped, temper finally getting the better of him.

"If I want to 'face with 'Breaker, fragging Grimlock or half the base I'll slagging well do it and not ask your blasted opinion on the matter! Because it's none of yours or anyone else's business!" he snapped and poked his brother in the chest.

Slingshot took a step back with the poke, then came back and shoved Silverbolt roughly. "It is too my business! It's all of our business!" he growled out in a hoarse shout. "In case you've forgotten we're your brothers! And as you are so often reminding me, what happens to one of us happens to all of us! He's a fragging groundpounder! You _can't_ trust cars! And when he uses you and throws you away it's going to be up to us to pick up the damned pieces!"

"My not sleeping with Trailbreaker is **nothing** like you throwing yourself into danger in battle! And yes, we're brothers but I'm allowed to have relationships outside the gestalt if I want to. Besides that, Trailbreaker isn't going to use me up and toss me away, this is fragging _Trailbreaker_ you're talking about, not Sunstreaker!"

"He has four wheels and hugs the dirt!" Slingshot yelled. "You. Can't. Trust-"

Slingshot was interrupted as Skydive stuck his head out of his bedroom door. "Will you two keep it down," he hissed. "Some of us are trying to sleep, and unless you want Fireflight to get involved in your little alpha game I suggest you either take it somewhere else or be quiet."

Silverbolt grimaced and looked away. "I'm through having this conversation with you, Slingshot. It's none of your business and that's the last of it." With that, he turned and stalked towards his room with quick, angry steps.

"Fine. Whatever," Slingshot grumbled as he stalked off to his own room. As soon as the door slid silently closed behind him something heavy and breakable was thrown violently against it.

***

Trailbreaker drove down the old dirt road following Hound. They had just completed a survey of some reported Decepticon activity and were heading back to the Ark.

"So, Hound, I've been meaning to ask you," Trailbreaker began tentatively, "how are things going with you and Mirage?"

"Hmmn?" Hound asked curiously, his attention focused briefly on a couple of deer grazing about a hundred yards away. "They are fine actually. Why?"

Trailbreaker shrugged a little on his suspension. "Just curious. I mean, I never see you two together, y'know? And I wanted to make sure that things were still going well. ... I want to see you happy, Hound."

"We're together all the time," Hound protested. "Just...er...not in public is all." Even to his own audios that sounded weak. "I mean....'Raj is afraid mechs might come after me because they know we're together. But I'm happy, I really am....I'm...very happy."

"Oh," Traibreaker said simply. He was quiet for a moment then he sped up and sidled up next to the Jeep. "If you're happy then that's good. I'm just worried is all. I mean, I don't know Mirage like you do but it just doesn't seem right that he doesn't want to be seen in public with you, y'know? I would think ... well, if it were me, I mean, if I had a mech as great as you, I'd let it be known that we were together. ... But I guess that Towers folk are a bit less showy."

It was Hound's turn to sink down on his struts. "He just likes his privacy. And let's be honest, if it were known the two of us were together there would be endless gossiping, teasing and speculation. I can't blame 'Raj for wanting to avoid the whole of the Ark speculating on our love life or whatever inane things they come up with to gossip about. It's not like he's _ashamed_ of me or anything."

Trailbreaker hummed softly at that. When he spoke next his tone was soft and hesitant. "I know it's none of my business and you can tell me to back off if you want, but I just don't want to see you hurt. I know you love him an' all, but ... well is it really so terrible having people know about you? Do you really care what the other 'Bots think? After all, it's none of their business. ... I'm not trying to imply that he's ashamed of you. I mean, who could be? You're an incredible mech. It's just that I'm not sure his attitude is showing you the respect you deserve."

"It's fine, 'Breaker. I don't mind and I understand his fears."

"Well, as long as you're okay," Trailbreaker said, a smile in his tone.

Hound seemed to nod on his suspension as they drove. "And what about you, Breaker? You and Silverbolt are just as unlikely a pair as 'Raj and I."

At Hound's question, the SUV slowed slightly. "I'm sorry?" he asked, confused. "Me an' Bolt are just friends. Nothing more than that."

Hound slowed as well when Trailbreaker did and when he spoke, he sounded just as confused. "You are? Because that's not what I'd heard and to be honest, you two kinda came across as being together."

Trailbreaker shifted slightly on his suspension in the automotive version of cocking his head in confusion. "You'd heard we were together? Hunh ... no, we're just friends. I like spending time with 'Bolt and we get along well but there's nothing more to it than that. I mean, I don't think of him as anything more than a friend and I think it's the same for him."

"Oh, just seemed like more," Hound mumbled, increasing his pace a bit. "You seem happier though. I'm glad for that at least. And if you two were to end up together...well, so long as he made you happy I'd be okay with it."

Trailbreaker chuckled and sped up to roll up beside the Jeep. "Why Hound, did you just give Silverbolt permission to court me? ... Seriously, though, thanks buddy. When I do find someone to settle down with it'll be important that you approve."

It was funny, but Trailbreaker never would have thought that a conversation like this would have been so painless for him. He still loved Hound, but maybe he was beginning to accept that friendship was all that was in the cards for them. Of course, that didn't mean that he wouldn't be there to catch Hound when Mirage broke his spark.

"Well, actually I think I just gave you permission to court Silverbolt," Hound sniffed playfully. "Come on, if we hurry, we can make it back to the base before dark."

***

Trailbreaker was in the commissary reading a new tactical report from Skydive when it happened. He had his back to the door, so he never saw Hound stalk in, but he felt the reaction around him, heard the sharp intake of breath from the other mechs. He turned just in time to see Hound close in on Mirage, cornering the spy against the wall.

For a moment Trailbreaker thought that maybe, possibly, something had gone terribly wrong between the couple, and for a moment he was torn. A part of him was hoping that maybe they were breaking up, that maybe he still had a chance. But then his conscience kicked back in full force and he couldn't help but feel ashamed at that thought. Mirage made Hound happy. To wish that away was cruel and selfish. After all, he knew that there was no way he could give Hound the same kind of happiness that Mirage did.

That knowledge didn't help ease the pain though, when Hound leaned in and so fiercely claimed Mirage's mouth. Right there, in front of everyone, he declared that they were a couple.

"Mine."

Trailbreaker heard Hound's whispered statement and felt himself crack, and for a moment he thought that everyone around him knew. For a moment he was sure that his agony was written all over his face, but then he realized that no one saw him. All optics were on Hound and Mirage.

Then it was all over. The now out lovers left the room and the other Autobots were busy speculating.

"...._Hound_ doing with Mirage of all 'bots?"

Cliffjumper's question interrupted Trailbreaker's depression and he looked over at the red minibot.

"I would have thought Hound had a little more taste than tha-WHOAH!"

Trailbreaker, though normally slow, was across the space before Cliffjumper was able to finish the comment.

With one swift movement, the big black mech had lifted Cliffjumper out of his chair.

"I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you," Trailbreaker growled optics flashing dangerously. "Hound is my friend and I won't hear of you or anyone else slurring his reputation with your filthy words. We're all getting sick and tired of listening to you put down other mechs just because it makes _you_ feel better about yourself."

"What the slag, 'Breaker!" Cliffjumper yelped as he kicked wildly.

"Stop it. You got a problem with Hound, you're going to have to go through me." The normally likeable and sweet black mech sounded so menacing and angry at that point that all the other mechs in the room couldn't help but stare at the altercation. With one last shake, he dropped Cliffjumper and the minibot bounced off the table with a sharp clang.

Trailbreaker glowered at the other minibots for a moment before turning on his heel and stalking out of the commissary as well. But he walked off in the opposite direction from the two lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than Friendship  
**

**Chapter Five**

by BitterEloquence and Wyntir Rose

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and are licensed to IDW and Dreamworks. Our original characters are our own and any similarity between them and any existing characters from canon or fandom is purely coincidental. We claim no ownership by writing this work._

Authors' Note: Thanks go out to Okami_Myrhibis for betaing this fic for us.

* * *

Trailbreaker stumbled up the side of Mount Saint Hillary a few hours later, half empty cube of high grade in his hand. He'd lost count of how many he'd had, but the truth was nothing would be enough to wipe that memory from his mind. Seeing Hound stalk into the rec room, seeing him kiss Mirage so openly and so lustfully, and seeing that the Ligier didn't object ... it all sent Trailbreaker's hopes crashing down. In that moment he'd felt his spark shatter again.

"Who'm I kidding?" he asked of the countryside. "It's not like I ever had a chance with him ... Phht! Who'd pick me when they could have Raj anyways ..." He tossed back the remains of his cube and pulled another one out of subspace before collapsing onto a boulder, crossing his arms over his knees, and sighing miserably. "It's just not fair ..."

Silverbolt walked through the darkness in search of Trailbreaker. He'd already heard about Hound's rather flamboyant display of possession earlier and had immediately sought out the dark mech. When he didn't find Trailbreaker in his quarters, he decided to try the mountainside where they sometimes went to get away from everything. And as expected, he found the unsteady mech there.

"Hey...." Silverbolt called out quietly in greeting as he settled down beside his friend.

Trailbreaker looked up at Silverbolt and grunted as the Concorde sat down beside him. Without a word, he offered a cube of high-grade to the Aerialbot. "I guess your day's gone as bad as mine if you're up here too ..."

"Actually, I heard what happened and was worried about you." Silverbolt accepted the high grade and took a big sip from it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Trailbreaker looked at Silverbolt and snorted softly. "There's nothin' t' talk about. I've been makin' a fool of myself for vorns now, mooning over someone who doesn't see me as anything but a friend. ... I must be the laughingstock o' the whole Ark ..."

The jet had suspected as much but Trailbreaker had never actually confirmed his suspicions. Hesitantly, he reached out to wrap a careful arm around his friend. "We can't help who we fall in love with, 'Breaker. But I don't think you've been making a laughingstock of yourself. Frag, no one seems to suspect you're in love with Hound. They're too busy gossiping about how we're supposedly an item." He snorted with an exasperated look.

Trailbreaker leaned into Silverbolt's frame and sighed miserably. "Yeah, even he doesn't realize how I feel about him ... You know, he gave me permission to court you? The one mech I love more'n anything gave me permission to court my best friend. How's that fer a kick in th' diodes ..."

"He _what_?" A touch of outrage colored Silverbolt's voice as he stared at Trailbreaker aghast. "You're joking right? Or he was joking? Because otherwise I hope you kicked him squarely in the aft!"

"I didn't. And he wasn't. He thought we were an item too. Pit! Everyone thinks we're busy interfacin'!" Trailbreaker ignored Silverbolt's outrage and cuddled up against him, wrapping his arms around the white mech as he sought comfort. "He wants me t' be happy. He wants me t' settle down an' be happy like he an' Raj are ..."

Silverbolt shoved his annoyance aside for now, knowing that it wouldn't help Trailbreaker out at all. Instead, he pulled the other mech close and smoothed his hands over his chassis in slow, soothing caresses. "Shh....I'm sorry, 'Breaker. Primus, I wish I could spare you all this pain."

After a long moment, he spoke up again. "That's not a bad thing, him wanting you to be happy but he still deserves a kick to the aft for being so oblivious and insensitive."

Trailbreaker purred his engine as Silverbolt caressed him so gently. His arms tightened around the Concorde, and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt content. Except for that nagging, dull ache in his chest.

"I don't know why Hound couldn't be more like you. I mean, you're so kind and we get along so well. I mean, who else would be up here comforting me like this." He pulled away to look Silverbolt in the optics and gently brushed his thumb down Silverbolt's cheek. "You're an incredible mech, you know that, 'Bolt?"

A whisper of something akin to unease slithered through him at the almost intimate and decidedly non-platonic way Trailbreaker was acting all of a sudden. Silverbolt's mouth opened and closed silently for a moment before puzzlement flared to life in his optics. "I....I think I need a drink," he muttered and reached for his cube. The flustered jet gulped the contents of the high-grade down in an effort to calm to unsteady flares of emotion and data sparking through his systems.

Trailbreaker was only partially unaware of what he was doing. With his high-grade blurred processor, he was regarding the Concorde in a totally new light and it was becoming hard for him to reconcile those two kinds of Silverbolt in his processor. A part of him was saying he was merely trying to shift his hopeless affection from Hound to the more readily available jet. Despite that doubt, Trailbreaker guiltily admitted to enjoying the presence and closeness of the other mech at his side through all this.

"I think we both need more to drink. Maybe if we drink enough we can forget this day ever happened." He pulled two more cubes out of subspace and handed one to Silverbolt. "We both deserve better than what we've been handed ..."

Silverbolt accepted the cube with a faint smile. "And if not, then we'll just get ridiculously overcharged until we can't see straight and go rolling down the mountain." The jet chuckled and toasted the SUV with his cube before taking another sip. He felt the hitch of high grade kicking his systems into a higher gear and shivered just a bit.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Trailbreaker nodded firmly. "But I think I'm already halfway to ridiculously overcharged. You need to catch up my friend." With that he pulled several more cubes from subspace and placed them on the ground between them.

"Why, Trailbreaker, I do believe you're trying to get me overcharged," he teased and eyed the pile of cubes warily. "Primus, good thing I showed up. Were you planning on drinking all of these?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on going anywhere near my quarters tonight, so I needed something to keep me occupied ..."

"Well, I wasn't planning on going anywhere near your quarters either so I suppose that works out well."

"Yup!" Trailbreaker said, looking at Silverbolt unsteadily. "No point in gettin' overcharged alone! And I was plannin' on drinking until I passed out. And when I woke up if I still felt like slag I was planning on drinking some more. Of course, now that I've got company, I may end up needin' less energon t' feel better. They do say that good company's th' best cure fer misery." He lifted his cube in a toast to Silverbolt. "So he's t' good company." Trailbreaker slurred.

The Concorde eyed him warily for a moment before shaking his head. "Alright, Trailbreaker. I understand your need to get overcharged and I won't stand in the way but I'm not going to allow you to make this a habit, you hear me?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, creator," Trailbreaker deadpanned. Then he looked back over landscape. "Seriously though, I'm not plannin' on doin' this regular-like. I just need a few hours of being an idiot t' get over myself, y'know? I mean, he's happy, an' I'm happy that he's found someone t' make him happy."

"Good, because I wouldn't stand idly by and watch you fall into such a self-destructive habit." Silverbolt whispered, tightening his arms around Trailbreaker to emphasize his point.

Trailbreaker smiled at Silverbolt before finishing off his cube and stretching out on the ground, staring up at the stars. "An' maybe now they won't keep sneakin' around like they're doin' somethin' wrong. Maybe now Raj'll stop actin' like he's ashamed of 'im. ... I think that's what bugged me more'n anythin'. I mean, I can handle not bein' in a relationship. I'd rather have someone t' hold at night, but I mean, I've been alone fer a long time now, so it's not like I'm not used t' it."

He sighed softly then he looked up at Silverbolt as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "You know, we've been friends fer a long time, but I don't think I've ever seen you with anybody. I mean, other than friendly-like. You got yer optics on anyone?"

The jet settled in to listen to the strategist as the rambled on drunkenly and when the SUV asked him about his own love-life, he was startled. "M-Me?" To his horror, Silverbolt actually felt his vocalizer fritz out momentarily. To buy himself time, he took another gulp from his second cube of high grade. "No...there's no one," he finally whispered quietly.

Trailbreaker sat up and looked at his friend, and as he did a moment of pure high-grade inspired clarity hit him. "I know that tone, 'Bolt. I know that tone and I know that look. I've used 'em a million times. They're the look of a mech who's tryin' t' convince himself that somethin' ain't true." He reached out and squeezed Silverbolt's arm gently.

"Trust me, it just eats you up inside if ya don't do somethin' about it. So, whoever he is, just tell him. I mean, the worst he can say is no, right?"

The Concorde shook his head regretfully. "There isn't anyone, really. I don't have time for that sort of thing and there's no way my brothers would approve of me pursuing a ground-pounder. Primus, Slings practically read me the riot act because he thought you and I were together."

Smiling bitterly, Silverbolt just stared down moodily at his cube for a moment before making the decision to join Trailbreaker in his blissful state of overcharge. The large jet tossed his cube back and finished it in a few large gulps and was groping for his third cube before he'd even placed the second one aside.

Trailbreaker sighed in sympathy before moving next to Silverbolt, wrapping one arm around the Concorde and pulling him close. "It fraggin' sucks. That's fer damned sure." Trailbreaker's face darkened as he belatedly caught the insult. "And what's wrong with bein' involved with a truck? It's not like there're a lot of flyers around and we trucks've got a lot t' offer!"

"There's nothing wrong with being with a truck or a car. Slingshot is just an ass." Silverbolt muttered bitterly, taking a sip from his cube. Things were beginning to get nicely fuzzy around the edge and it didn't hurt as much to talk about his tempestuous brother.

He let himself be comforted by Trailbreaker this time and leaned into the SUV's chassis. "He even suggested Blades for frag's sake. I'd rather 'face with a Seeker than that fragger."

Trailbreaker chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations through Silverbolt's chassis as he did. "You and Blades? If you were interested in a Protectobot I can see you an' Hot Spot, but Blades is a handful." He finished his cube and moved to take another before changing his mind and wrapping Silverbolt up in both arms. "I think we both needed this. I think we both need t' stop worrying about what other 'Bots think and just do whatever it is that _we_ wanna do. I think that maybe t'night we need t' do something fer ourselves an' frag what everyone else thinks."

Silverbolt nodded quietly, looking over at Trailbreaker with a strangely intense look in his optics. "You really think that way?" he asked softly, still staring at the older mech.

Trailbreaker nodded and shifted slightly to look at Silverbolt. "Yeah. I mean, maybe the high grade's givin' me more courage than I'd have otherwise, 'cause I'm sure I wouldn't have th' bearings t' say it otherwise. But, yeah. I think that for once in our lives you an' me should be selfish. It's about time we did somethin' just for us."

"Right...you're right. We should," Silverbolt murmured, a distant and thoughtful gleam in his optics now. "Right."

The Concorde seemed to reach an internal decision and he suddenly leaned forward to clumsily press his lips against Trailbreaker's. There was no finesse or any real skill in the awkward mashing of lips. In all honestly, it was pretty bad actually but the high grade made Silverbolt both overcharged and overconfident which did little for his coordination.

The moment Silverbolt's lips pressed against his, Trailbreaker froze. All he could think was that no experienced mech would kiss like that. High grade or no high grade. After a lightning fast calculation, Trailbreaker put two and two together and came to the undeniable conclusion that Silverbolt really was incredibly young.

Not wanting to frighten or discourage the Concorde, Trailbreaker pulled away slowly and looked Silverbolt in the optic. "Maybe, uhm, maybe here and now might not be the best time for this," he whispered. "Maybe we should wait until we're both sober."

Silverbolt knew he was doing something wrong when Trailbreaker froze. Making the worst of it, the jet pulled away when Trailbreaker did and tried his damndest not to meet his optics. Quite a feat when the other mech was trying to do that very thing. The over-sensitive Concorde flinched when the SUV spoke and his foggy mind automatically took it to be a rejection. He leaped to his feet faster than he should have and wavered for a moment before steadying. "I...I should go, excuse me."

Silverbolt didn't wait for a reply; he simply turned and ran back towards the Ark.

"Bolt! Wait! Please!" Trailbreaker protested as Silverbolt ran from him. He knew full well that the Concorde was taking this as a rejection and that there would be no getting him back if he ran. But the SUV's legs betrayed him as he tried to get up. The massive amount of high grade he'd consumed had made his legs totally unresponsive, and he collapsed on his aft as he tried to follow.

"... aw frag..." he whispered. Then anger at himself and the situation welled up inside of him and he slammed a fist into the ground. "…nice job idiot …"

Silverbolt didn't pause or look back even when that resounding crack echoed down the side of the volcano. The upset jet just increased his pace and reached the Aerie's hanger doors at almost a dead run.

Slingshot never looked up as Silverbolt rushed into the main room. As he always seemed to be, he was up late, flicking through the channels on the television. It wasn't that he was waiting up for his brother, he just had nothing better to do than watch the ridiculous shows that passed as human entertainment. At least that's what he told himself.

"Bad date?" he asked with a smirk.

The Concorde froze, cycling air raggedly and noisily through his vents as he turned angry optics on his brother. "Shut up. Just. Shut. Up!" he snarled.

Slingshot looked up at that. It was unlike the Concorde to lose his temper, and he _never_ told his brothers to shut up. Tossing the remote to the side he stood and approached Silverbolt slowly.

"What the frag happened to you?" He hadn't intended the question to come out as hostile, but this change was making him nervous and edgy.

Silverbolt snarled at him when he started towards him. "You! I'm so sick of you being a complete slag head and I don't want to deal with you right now so leave me the frag alone!" Growling, the upset jet turned and started to stalk towards his quarters.

"What the frag?!" Slingshot demanded. "What? You have a lover's spat with your little groundpounder and you take it out on me?! Not my fragging fault that you have no taste!"

"We're not slagging sleeping together!" Silverbolt shouted as he wheeled around to glare at the smaller jet.

Slingshot backed up slightly in the face of Silverbolt's wrath. But then something snapped and he reacted as he always did when faced with a threat he didn't understand. He attacked. "Aw, what? He decided that he really wasn't interested in a sparkling? See I told you that getting involved with a groundpounder was a bad idea! They're all alike. Every last one of them."

Silverbolt's optics went almost white with anger and before his processor could catch up with his reflexes, he'd reacted. Just like a hurt animal, the jet lashed out in the face of his attacker and his large fist smashed right into Slingshot's gloating faceplates. Slingshot fell back, hitting the plating with a loud clang of metal against metal, bending his stabilizers in the process. Realization was on the heels of that knee-jerk reaction and Silverbolt fell back in horror. He'd **never** raised a hand to any of his brothers no matter how cruel or nasty they might have been. Recrimination and an almost sickened expression flooded Silverbolt's optics as he stared down at the shocked look on Slingshot's face. Without a word, the Concorde grimaced painfully and rushed into his room, slamming the door shut behind him

For a long moment Slingshot just sat on the ground, just staring after Silverbolt in shock. Then, as the door slammed shut he twisted up to his feet and glared after his brother. It didn't take long to figure out that something terrible had happened. The groundpounders were all alike, but having one of them hurt Silverbolt was too much. Without another thought he stalked out of the Aerie in search of the dirt-kisser in question.

It took Slingshot almost three breems to track Trailbreaker down and by the time he found him, he'd managed to whip himself up into a righteous fury.

"You! What the frag did you do!?" he shouted at the SUV as he charged towards him.

Trailbreaker looked up at the shout and tried to focus his optics on the enraged Harrier. He'd stopped drinking as soon as Silverbolt had ran off, but it had been nowhere near long enough for him to get sober and his processor was slow on the uptake.

"What?" he asked in a concerned slur. "What'd I do to who?"

"Who do you think, you stupid dirt-kissing slagger!?" Thoroughly enraged now, Slingshot just lunged for Trailbreaker and punched him. "I told him you couldn't be trusted! None of you ground-pounders can be fragging trusted!"

Totally unprepared for the attack, Trailbreaker went down like a sack of bolts, but the strike was exactly what he needed to sober him up. He pushed Slingshot away to arm's length and sat up, red optic band flashing dangerously in the darkness.

"What the frag are you talking about? I didn't do a blasted thing!"

"You hurt 'Bolt, you fragger!" Slingshot just lunged forward and tried to punch him again with his usual tenacious stubbornness.

Trailbreaker brought one arm up defensively and stood, backing away from the smaller mech. But while his processor was clear, his reflexes were still slowed and he was still wobbly.

"I did no such thing! He kissed me! Not the other way around!"

That just enraged Slingshot more. The Harrier's expression turned ugly and hateful. "I knew it! I knew you'd try and seduce him then just drop him like a stone. I hate you ground-pounders!"

With an outraged sound Slingshot tackled Trailbreaker, instinctively picking up on how unstable the SUV's center of balance was. He was trying to take the larger mech to the ground where their height differences wouldn't matter as much.

"The frag?!" Trailbreaker fell under Slingshot's attack. "I didn't seduce him, frag it!" He grabbed hold of Slingshot's wrists and tried to hold the Harrier still. "I didn't seduce him and I would never drop him!"

"Right, so he just came back home all upset because you _didn't_ hurt him!" Slingshot accused hotly. Since his wrists were pinned, the Harrier just glared at the SUV before kicking at him viciously.

"Ow! Slingshot! Stop that!" Trailbreaker cried as the Harrier's foot connected with his shins. When Slingshot's words sank in, however, the SUV slumped slightly and pushed Slingshot out to arm's length. "He's hurt? Fraggit, I was trying not to hurt him!"

"Well of course he is, you slagger! He fragging _punched_ me! And it's all your fault! Just stay away from him, things were fine before you started to sniff around!" Finding himself unable to reach, punch or kick Trailbreaker now, Slingshot just struggled wildly, trying to break free.

Trailbreaker seemed to collapse inward even more at the accusation. "I didn't mean to hurt him. We were both drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of him. He's too important to me to do that."

Slingshot flinched at Trailbreaker's words as disbelief and disgust shot through him. Silverbolt had _assured_ him that nothing was going on between Trailbreaker and himself but he'd obviously been lying!

"Just stay the frag away from him," the jet snarled, pulling away from Trailbreaker and scrambling to his feet. "You just stay away from him! We don't need you sniffing around and I won't let you hurt 'Bolt again!" Slingshot wasn't sure how it happened but suddenly his gun was in his hand and he was pointing it directly at the strategist.

Trailbreaker looked at the gun then at the Harrier, then he stood and towered over the Aerialbot. With a brightening of his optics, he brought up his forcefield and surrounded Slingshot with it as he drew it and the Aerialbot up to optic level.

"I'm not going to hurt him and you need to calm down. What happens between me and your brother is none of your business. Silverbolt is a big mech and he can make his own decisions."

"Just stay away from him!" Slingshot yelled as he slammed his fists against the forcefield. "You've done enough damage. Groundpounders and jets have nothing in common!"

"This conversation is over, Slingshot. I don't know who hurt you, but don't project that onto me and 'Bolt. I don't want to throw you into the brig because that would just hurt Silverbolt more, but emotions are running high and we both need to take a step back." Trailbreaker looked at Slingshot and started to lower him. "Now, can you calm down? Please?"

"Let me the frag out," Slingshot growled. There was an undertone of petulant resignation in the anger. He had lost this fight and they both knew it.

"Okay, Slingshot. Okay, I'll let you out," Trailbreaker said softly as he put Slingshot back on the ground and released the field. "Just as long as you go check on your brother. Tell him I'm sorry? I meant it when I said I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Yeah go shove it up your tailpipe, dirt-kisser," Slingshot growled before stalking off in the direction of the Aerie.

He arrived at the empty hanger and looked at Silverbolt's door unhappily. After a moment's hesitation he moved to open it, half expecting it to be locked. When the door slid open he entered and crawled into Silverbolt's berth, cuddling up to his brother.

The Concorde had slipped into a light recharge by the time Slingshot crawled into his berth and the unexpected pressure of another mech laying against him shook him out of his recharge.

"Mngh?"

Slingshot just snuggled into his brother before hugging him slightly. "... you okay?" Somehow Slingshot managed to make that simple question full of a dozen different meanings.

"....not really, no." Silverbolt turned over and looked at Slingshot with miserable optics. "I'm sorry I punched you. Are you okay?

Slingshot made a rude noise. "I barely felt it. You caught me off guard is all." He looked at his brother carefully. "You want me to go deal with him? I mean, after all, you do hit like a femme." The tone was light, but the look in Slingshot's optics said that he was deadly serious.

Silverbolt looked away, optics darkening with shame. "No, it's my fault. I'm the one who fragged up."

Slingshot's face clouded and when he spoke his voice was harsh. "You didn't do anything wrong! He's a fragging dirt-kisser! All they do is use and throw away." He hugged his brother again. "But you can always count on flyers. We'll always be here for you." There was a bitterness in his tone, as if remembering an old injury.

"Yes I did, Slings. We were both a little overcharged and _I'm_ the one who kissed him." Cycling air through his vents, Silverbolt wrapped his arms around his brother. "And I know, Slings, and I appreciate it. Really."

There was a long silence before Silverbolt spoke again. "Trailbreaker is not like Sunstreaker. He's not going to use me and toss me away like that fragger did to you."

Slingshot stiffened and grew very, very quiet. That was a taboo subject between them and it was an old pain he didn't want to revisit.

"... I don't like seeing you hurt ... and I don't want to lose you ... especially not to someone who hurts you ...," Slingshot finally muttered, burying his face in his brother's chest.

Silvebolt just tightened his arms around his brother, one hand reaching out to touch those damaged wings. "You're not going to lose me, Slingshot. But one day we're all going to have to grow up. I want you to find someone to make you happy, Slings."

Slingshot shifted, almost like he was burrowing into his brother. "Yeah like I could ever find someone worthy of me."

The large jet snorted and bowed his head over Slingshot's. "More like who can put up with that incredible ego of yours." He tightened his arms around his brother and one hand skimmed over those damaged wings. "You should go see Ratchet and have him look at your wings."

"I'll see Ratch tomorrow."

"You'd better because I'm going to ask Ratchet about it tomorrow and if you don't, I'll drag you down there by the wingtips myself."

"You have to catch me first. Besides, we already covered, you hit like a femme, so that's really not a threat," Slingshot chuckled.

"Fine, I'll sic Ratchet on you," Silverbolt mock-threatened. "For now, let's just recharge? I'm wiped."

"Yeah, yeah. You do that." Slingshot powered down his optics and settled down.

***  
Hound had noticed something rather off with Trailbreaker the last few weeks and had decided to spend the night in so he could have a talk with his best friend. He came armed with a couple cubes of very fine mid-grade and a couple of nature video's 'Breaker had not seen before. Mid-way through the second video, Hound turned his attention on the SUV and regarded him with solemn optics.

"So what is going, 'Breaker? You and Silverbolt had a falling out?"

Trailbreaker had only been half watching the videos, his thoughts preoccupied with the events of a few days before. So when Hound asked that rather pointed question, he just looked up at his friend dumbly.

"Uhm, uh ... sorry I was watching the show," Trailbreaker said in a stumble. "Uhm, everything's fine, Hound."

With that, he turned back to the screen, hoping that Hound would drop it. While a part of him did want to talk, a much larger part just wanted to try and forget anything had ever happened.

Hound's optics dimmed unhappily and that expression was mirrored on his faceplates as he looked at his friend.

".....so you're keeping secrets from me now, 'Breaker?" he asked quietly. "You never kept things from me before and it's obvious something is bothering you so why are you shutting me out now?"

Trailbreaker looked at his friend in shock. "I- No, Hound, I didn't mean that, I just ...." He looked down at his hands, seeming to slump in on himself. "I'm not shutting you out I'm just .... things are just complicated and I don't know what to do." This last was said in a miserable whisper. First he lost Silverbolt and now he was pushing Hound away. It was just all too much to bear.

"Oh, 'Breaker...." Hound whispered, pain filling his voice as he moved over to wrap an arm around his friend's shoulders so he could pull him into a hug. "What happened? Just start at the beginning and we'll figure it out. We've always been able to figure things out together."

Trailbreaker leaned into the embrace and sighed miserably. "I was an idiot and I scared Silverbolt off ... I hurt him and now he hates me," he said in a miserable voice.

"You are **not** an idiot. And I'm sure you didn't scare him off. What happened, 'Breaker?" The Jeep had put up with these bouts of self-deprecation and crippling lack of self-esteem for vorns and knew he had to handle the situation and Trailbreaker carefully. His hand smoothed along the SUV's arm soothingly and Hound did his damnedest to broadcast gentle and supportive emotions.

Trailbreaker never looked up, he just started lacing and unlacing his hands nervously. "We were talking about, uhm, we were up on the mountain talking and we were a bit drunk and ... and he kissed me, and he thinks I rejected him ...," Trailbreaker mumbled. "Slingshot said I hurt Bolt and I don't want to make it worse ..."

Hound's optics flickered in surprise. "I...see....okay. Well what happened? I take it you didn't want him to kiss you and that is why he ran away?"

Trailbreaker looked up at Hound sharply, disbelief written all over his face, then back down at his hands.

"It's not about who I wanted to kiss. We were both drunk and I'm not going to take advantage of him. Especially not when- ... It was the wrong time and the wrong place." He didn't add that it was the wrong mech. Hound didn't want to hear that.

"Ah, okay so I can see where it might be hard to get that across when you are overcharged. He's pretty young too so I can see him taking any hint of rejection and blowing it out of proportion." Hound cycled air through his vents and tightened his arm around Trailbreaker's shoulders.

"His age isn't the problem," Trailbreaker said dully.

"You're going to have to talk to him 'Breaker. You can't just let a thing like this sit and fester." Hound trailed off, optics dimming unhappily. "I know I've questioned your friendship with him sometimes but you and he suit one another. You've been...happier since the two of you became friends and I'd hate to see you loose that friendship. Especially over something that could be resolved with a simple spark to spark."

He squeezed Trailbreaker's hand gently. "You know, he's probably kicking himself too thinking he's ruined your friendship by kissing you. But like you said, you were both overcharged and mechs do things they wouldn't normally do when they're overcharged."

Trailbreaker seemed to slump even further. "Yeah ... high grade gives all kinds of courage ..."

"Yes it does and sometimes it's a good thing. If 'Raj and I hadn't been as overcharged as we'd been, he probably wouldn't have kissed me, you know that? Primus knows, I probably wouldn't have had the courage to kiss him first. And look at what we would have missed out on. Sometimes you just gotta take a crazy risk and hope for the best."

Trailbreaker finished his midgrade and looked into the empty cube. "I'm not brave like you and Mirage. Not when it comes to something like this…."

The tracker pulled out another cube and pressed it into the strategist's hands. "If you can't even have enough confidence in your relationship with him to have a brutally honest conversation then your friendship has more problems then one drunken kiss. Communication is the key to any relationship, 'Breaker." The green mech leaned his helm against the SUV's. "Talk to him, Trailbreaker. You and he both deserve a long and happy friendship. Don't let it end like this."

Trailbreaker let out a small, bitter sound and pulled away from Hound. This conversation was killing him and if he didn't do something to separate himself now, he was going to do something he'd regret.

"You're right. He deserves better. I'll talk to him in the morning and see if we can salvage this ..."

Hound let him pull away but moved to rest his hands on Trailbreaker's shoulders so he could turn the other mech to face him. "No, you **both** deserve better. Both of you, 'Breaker. Primus, nothing would make me happier than to see you happy and in a sustaining relationship that completes you."

Trailbreaker looked down and started fiddling with the new cube. "... Sometimes, though ... sometimes it's just best to leave things unsaid. Sometimes it's best to just go with how things are ..."

"Is it really? If something is troubling you of that magnitude then you should do something about it. I mean...it was _killing_ me the way Mirage and I had to keep things quiet between us but now that we're out in the open it's like this weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Yeah, you and Mirage are perfect together," Trailbreaker said. He was unable to keep a slight note of bitterness from his tone.

The scout was understandably puzzled at the note of bitterness in Trailbreaker's voice. "Do you really dislike him that much? Or are you just angry with him for taking me away from you?" Out came that bleak, unhappy question. It had been plaguing him at the back of his processor for a while now.

"I ... No, I don't hate him! He makes you happy and that's so important to me and ..." He trailled off and looked at Hound, vorns of silence struggling with a sudden urge to act.

"He does make me happy, 'Breaker and I'd hate to see you so unhappy at the cost of my own happiness."

"I know you want me to be happy, Hound. I know you want me to settle down, but sometimes ... sometimes you can't have the mech you want."

"What do you mean, 'Breaker? _Is_ there someone else? If that's the case, you need to tell them! 'Breaker, if you're not willing to fight for what you want, if you're not willing to step out onto that branch and take a chance then you're never going to be happy."

Pain warred with a flash of anger then and Trailbreaker glowered at Hound for a moment. "You don't know what you're talking about, Hound."

"Of course I do. You have to at least **try**," the jeep argued heatedly.

"It's not that easy, Hound. Primus, you're so…so…._dense_!" Then, before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned in to press a kiss to the his lips against Hound's in a frustrated kiss. It was just about as terrible as the drunken kiss Silverbolt had laid on him a few weeks before.

Hound didn't quite pick up on Trailbreaker's intentions at first when his friend reached out to brush his cheek. "...'Breaker?" the puzzled murmur came mere astroclicks before the SUV pressed his lips against Hound's. Surprise shot through him at the unexpected touch and Hound's processor started to put things together at a lightening fast pace. He wasn't too comfortable with the summation he came up with.

Ah, but there had been a time, a long, long time ago when this would have answered every one of his prayers. But that was the past and with a tinge of regret, Hound gently pulled away from the kiss. "Oh 'Breaker...."

Trailbreaker made a soft, miserable sound as Hound pulled away. Everything played out just like he'd feared. Hound was so obviously not interested, so obviously turned off by the very thought, and Trailbreaker's self doubt quickly came to the conclusion that he's just destroyed his long friendship.

".... I'm so sorry, 'Breaker." Hound whispered miserably when he saw the devastated look on his friend's faceplates.

"I ... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ..." He stood and bolted for the door. "I'm sorry, Hound ..."

"No! 'Breaker don't run!" Horrified, Hound started to chase after him but his spark wasn't in it. "....oh fraggit...what have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

**More Than Friendship  
**

**Chapter Six**

by BitterEloquence and Wyntir Rose

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and are licensed to IDW and Dreamworks. Our original characters are our own and any similarity between them and any existing characters from canon or fandom is purely coincidental. We claim no ownership by writing this work._

Authors' Note: Thanks go out to Okami_Myrhibis for betaing this fic for us.

* * *

"You know, Hound. Not that I mind you spending all this quality time with me lately but aren't you ever going to go back to your quarters?" Mirage's question came out of nowhere a few weeks later.

Hound's grin didn't quite hide the grimace. He hadn't spoken to Mirage about that kiss with Trailbreaker. Honestly, he hoped he never had to discuss it, but the truth was it had been eating at him.

"What? Are you getting tired of me already?" he quipped, trying to change the subject as he pulled Mirage into a hug.

The Ligier let himself be pulled in but the doubting noise he made showed how unconvinced he was. "Don't try to lie to me, Hound. You are a terrible liar. What happened with you and Trailbreaker to make you avoid him and your quarters, huh?"

"I'm not avoiding him," Hound replied weakly. He pulled away and sat in the desk chair. "I just talked to him about him and Silverbolt and it didn't quite go like I'd thought. That's all."

"Uh huh. And should I just read between the lines or are you going to be a grown mech and tell me what's wrong?" Mirage asked bluntly as he came to rest that wonderfully sculpted aft on the desk next to Hound.

Hound looked up at Mirage and smiled sheepishly. "I should know better than to try to keep things from you."

"Yes you should know better but I'll let it slide this time."

Hound sighed softly and steeled himself for the confession he had to make. "I went to go talk to Breaker about him and Silverbolt and how depressed he's been lately. We talked and one thing led to another and ...," he trailed off, suddenly nervous.

Mirage had reached out and stroked the lines of Hound's helm as the Jeep stumbled over his explanation. By the end of that halting sentence, a paranoid sort of fear had reared its ugly hand and it was all Mirage could do to remain nonchalant.

"....usually when a mech talks like that, he's about to confess he just interfaced with someone on accident and that they're suddenly very, very sorry." The Ligier was proud of the fact that he managed to keep his voice even.

Hound's optics widened. "No! No, it was nothing like that! Primus, no, we didn't interface." His protests sounded desperate, even to his own audios, but he suddenly had a mental image of Mirage hunting Trailbreaker down. "He kissed me, Mirage. Nothing more than that. But I didn't react well and he ran. I think I- No, I _know_ I hurt him. Terribly."

Mirage's expression clouded briefly at Hound's confession. Some of the tension drained out of him however and he pushed away from the desk to pick up his rifle.

"So he kissed you, huh?" the Ligier mused, reaching out for a polishing cloth so he could smooth it across the cold metal in a deliberate motion. "So he kissed you and you didn't react well so he ran away. Is that it?"

Hound looked from the spy to the rifle and back again.

"Raj, you need to believe me that that's all it was. We were talking about him and Silverbolt and I told him he needed to fight for what he wants. I meant for him to fight for Bolt, and the next thing I knew he was kissing me."

"Oh, I believe you alright." Mirage sounded far too calm and reasonable as he continued to clean his weapon. "What escapes me is **why** you have sat there on your aft for the past few weeks and done nothing about the situation!" Mirage snapped finally, turning hot optics on his hapless lover. "Look, I've known for ages that Trailbreaker is head over heels for you and this business with Silverbolt actually looked like a turning point in this whole mess. Now you've just sat here and stewed on the whole problem and Trailbreaker has thoroughly tied himself up into double knots and _I_ am going to have to deal with him making miserable optics at you for the next sixteen vorns!"

Hound just stared at his lover. He opened his mouth and closed it, trying to come up with something intelligent to say.

"I didn't know what to do ...," he finally said, miserably. "I mean, what am I supposed to do, Raj? If I tell him it's all okay he won't believe me. And it doesn't help any that I feel awful. I should have known how he felt. I should have seen it. I didn't and I think I've been leading him on all this time."

He sighed softly. "I know I should have gone right after him but I froze."

"You really should have but you just seem to have a blind spot for the ones you care for." It was Mirage's turn to cycle air through his vents in a quiet sigh. He set his rifle down and walked over to Hound to stare down at the seated mech with somber optics.

"That does not excuse you for letting this sit for as long as you have. Anything you're going through is probably ten times as bad for Trailbreaker. He doesn't have anyone to tell him when he is being an idiot and he doesn't have your self-confidence. Go talk to him or I swear to Primus you'll be sleeping on a couch in the commissary."

Hound looked up at Mirage and nodded, taking the spy's hand in his.

"You're right. I know I need to go talk to him." He sighed softly and stood up. "I've got no idea what I'm going to say, but I'll make it right."

Mirage's fingers curled around Hound's and he gently tugged the Jeep to his feet. "I'm sure you will think of something. You always do. Just don't let him kiss you again or he and I will have to have some strong words. I don't share." He rumbled warningly as his arms closed around Hound to pull him into a gentle hug.

Hound stepped into the hug and kissed the spy gently. "Thank you for being here to tell me that I'm being an idiot."

"Don't worry, love, I'll always tell you when you're being an idiot." Smiling playfully, the Ligier returned the kiss and tightened his arms around his lover.

Hound chuckled softly. "Right. No sharing. You'll always speak your mind. And you're always right. I'm starting to figure out the Rules of 'Raj," he quipped before returning the kiss.

"Of course I will. Only way to keep mechs honest. Besides, I had my fill of being quiet and not speaking my mind," the blue mech murmured as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Hound's shoulder. "Hmmn....'Rules of 'Raj' huh? Better get cracking then!"

Hound hummed softly as Mirage nuzzled into him and tightened his arms around the Ligier.

"Right, need to talk to 'Breaker," he murmurred. He made no move to leave, and instead shifted slightly to kiss the side of Mirage's helm.

"Yes you do need to go talk to him," Mirage murmured, briefly allowing himself to enjoy the closeness before gently pushing away. "Go, talk to him and we'll continue this when you get back."

Hound sighed softly as he was pushed away. "Right. No more putting this off," he said. "Depending on how things go I may stay with him tonight. I'll let you know."

He kissed Mirage again, gently, then turned and left the room in search of Trailbreaker.

"Just don't accidentally 'face with him." Mirage teased, a serious look in his optics as Hound left his quarters.

* * *

When Hound finally found Trailbreaker in the commissary, the SUV looked withdrawn and tired. He had spent the nights after the disastrous kiss recharging in vehicle mode in a nearby parking lot. He came in for energon, and when work required it, but for the most part he was trying to stay away from the Ark and the Autobots. The little voice in the back of his processor was louder than ever, reminding him that he wasn't any good and he always broke everything he touched. And no matter how hard he tried to silence it, the doubt just kept digging in. Now, weeks later, he was thoroughly convinced that he was a useless wreck.

Guilt coursed through him when he caught the first good look at the SUV in weeks. Fighting down a wash of self-recrimination, Hound made his way over to the dark mech's table and sat down.

"We need to talk. This is killing me, 'Breaker."

Trailbreaker looked up as Hound spoke, and cycled his optics in a tired and confused blink. As the words sunk in a panicked looked flitted across his face and he started to stand.

"I'm sorry, Hound. I didn't mean it. It was just the high-grade and I wasn't thinking. I'll tell Mirage it's all my fault."

Hound's hand closed around Trailbreaker's wrist in a tight, unshakable grip. "No! You are not running away again, 'Breaker. Sit down and let me talk. Please? I don't want our friendship to be ruined by a misunderstanding."

Trailbreaker did as he was told, sitting down slowly.

"I'm sorry, Hound. We can forget it ever happened if you want. I can go back to what we were before," he replied quietly, optics begging Hound to take the offer.

"No, I cannot just forget it. Look, 'Breaker, you're my best friend and I love you to death. I should be apologizing to you. I....I never realized you cared for me like that and it's just been eating me up to think about how I've been rubbing all my happiness in your face. I'm sorry." Emotions choked his vocalizer up and his fingers lightly tightened around the SUV's wrist to make sure he didn't bolt for it.

Trailbreaker looked down at his half finished cube of energon. "You shouldn't have to hide because I've fallen for someone I never should have. I want you to be happy, Hound, and I know that I can't make you happy. Not like Mirage can. And I should never have acted on impulse like that. I mean, things were fine before you knew ..." He trailed off and sighed softly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, 'Breaker. Look at me, please?" Hound took a chance and tried to tilt his head back so the dark mech would meet his optics. "Look at me at least?"

Trailbreaker didn't fight Hound and looked up at the Jeep. His optics were pale and he looked dull and tired.

"I just want you to be happy and Primus, I wish I could do that but I can't," Hound whispered miserably.

"I know, Hound." The SUV placed a hand over Hound's and squeezed it lightly. "I thought I was miserable before, but not having you in my life is awful. And when I thought that-" He cut himself off with a shake of his head. "Never mind that. ... We're good, right, Hound? I mean, you don't hate me and we can go back to being friends?"

The Jeep stroked Trailbreaker's cheek foldly and smiled at him. "Of course we're okay. As long as there is a spark in my chamber I will **always** be your friend."

Trailbreaker leaned into the carress as a brief glimmer of hope flared to life in his spark. In this moment he could almost let himself forget that everything was irrevocably changed. But he knew that Hound didn't return his feelings, not in the way he hoped, so he extinguished that glimmer before it became too painful. Completely unaware of the death of that hope, Hound continued to speak.

"I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened, 'Breaker. You didn't do anything wrong and I'm glad you let me know. Even if ... even if I can't reciprocate it, I'm glad I know. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.

He was on boggy ground and he knew it. The jeep's optics darkened unhappily and he struggled to change the subject. "Have you.....have you talked to Silverbolt yet?"

At the change of subject, Trailbreaker pulled away from Hound. He knew enough to call a battle lost and to accept what small victories he had gained. Having Hound in his life was a victory and he knew he needed to accept that rather than continuing down his self-destructive course. So he grasped the new topic, even though it was no less painful.

"No, I haven't ... I mean, after I thought I'd lost you, how could I go back to Silverbolt? I was convinced he hated me. I was sure that the other Aerials wouldn't let me anywhere near him," he said sadly. "But I need to talk to him, don't I? He must feel just as bad as I do ..."

Hound seized upon the new subject eagerly. Hopefully he could steer the conversation to something that might lead to a healthy and happy Traibreaker.

"Silly. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. I think we've all suffered a breakdown of communication. I do think you need to talk to him because you know exactly what he's going through and it hurts a lot. Don't let this relationship fall apart because if a miscommunication. I mean, are you really all that adverse to kissing him?"

"Who _would_ have a problem kissing him? I mean, he's gorgeous." Trailbreaker's shoulder lifted in a self-deprecating shrug. He knew a slow lumbering truck had nothing to offer a graceful flyer. Suddenly confusion flashed over his face and in his optics. He'd never thought of Silverbolt in that way before. Never even considered it. But now…..now he was. And Trailbreaker didn't know what to make of it.

"You're right. I know how he feels and I know how hard this is. And I miss him terribly. Just as bad as I missed you. ... Maybe even worse," he added in a soft whisper as he realized just how much of his thoughts were filled with the Concorde.

Hound's spark clenched when the SUV mentioned he had missed Silverbolt more than himself. Doubt flashed through him as Mirage's words played back through his processor. Was he truly so used to being the center of Trailbreaker's 'universe' as the Ligier had put it?

Dragging his attention back tot he conversation, the jeep accepted Trailbreaker's remark with a knowing look in his optics. "So what is the problem? You are attracted to him and he's obviously attracted to you." He was oversimplifying but Trailbreaker probably needed the simplicity at the moment. "Then what's stopping you, huh? Go talk to him, 'Breaker!"

"I'm not sure I'm attracted to him. Not like that. And I don't want him to think that he's a surrogate," Trailbreaker looked away sheepishly. "He kind of figured out how I feel about you and the kiss may have just been out of pity-" He cut himself off and shook his head, trying to end that train of thought. "I know I need to talk to him, Hound. I'm just not sure what to say, or even how I really feel."

"You need to figure that out then. And if you're not capable of returning his feelings, then you need to let him know. Personally, I hope the two of you could have a future together, you suit one another." Hound admitted gently, a sympathizing look on his faceplates.

"I know Hound, I just….I don't want to lead him on? Or make him feel like he's just a surrogate of misplaced feelings for you."

The green mech cycled air through his vents and rubbed at his optics. "I understand. It's obvious you have at least missed him which of course demonstrates you care about him. I don't....I don't know what to tell you about the attraction thing. It's always been kinda instinctive for me. I like a mech, I like touching him, being close and then it moves onto something else and it's good, you know? Maybe you just have to ask yourself if you can picture you and 'Bolt being intimate?"

"You've always been so much more confident than me. You want something and you move to get what you want. I want something and all of the sudden there are twenty million questions. Would he want me back? Do I have any kind of chance? Who would really want a-" He broke off with a shake of his head, forcibly ending that line of thinking. "I think I just need to play this one as it comes. I don't want it to be too late, I want to have a chance of _something_ with him, but I don't know if I can just make that decision now."

"Trailbreaker, you are an amazing mech and anyone would be deeply honored to have you at their side. Now, stop being so hard on yourself. The fact that he kissed you kind of already implies he's interested and wants you. All you need to do is decide if you want him back. And if you don't then you need to let him down gently."

Trailbreaker nodded. "Okay. Right. ... But I do need to recharge on it. I promise I'll figure this out tonight and talk to him first time tomorrow."

"Right you recharge on it and let me know how things turn out?"

Trailbreaker nodded and stood up. He looked better than he had at the beginning of the conversation.

"I will. And who knows, maybe after a shower and a good night's rest things'll finally make sense. ... Thanks Hound."

"I hope so, 'Breaker. I truly do." Hound stood and drew his friend in for a hug even through he barely reached Trailbreaker's shoulder. "I want you to be happy, and I hope **he** can make you happy."

Trailbreaker hugged Hound back, tightening his arms around the Jeep.

"Thanks Hound," he said, sighing softly.

As he cleared his vents he realized that he didn't feel the pain he normally did when hugging Hound. Always before he found himself imagining what it would be like being able to hold his friend closer, more intimately. But this time, he was hugging a friend, and he found his imagination drifting to someone with a much larger frame.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for, remember?" Smiling gently, Hound continued to hug Trailbreaker for a long moment as if he could transmit the positive feelings and love he felt for his friend through tactile contact alone. Finally, he pulled away and looked up at the other mech. "Are you okay on your own? I could stay over tonight if you want. Maybe we'll watch some movies or something." he offered hesitantly.

Trailbreaker smiled slightly and stepped away. "It's okay, Hound. Really. You go have fun with Mirage, and I'm probably just going to crash anyways. I don't think I'll be very good company."

"Right....well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to comm me." Hound offered quietly before leaving the commissary to head back to Mirage's quarters.

The SUV watched him go unhappily before looking moodily down at his cube.

* * *

"You fragger!"

Trailbreaker looked up from his cube. He hadn't had much of a chance to sulk. Within a breem of Hound leaving, Slingshot stalked into the commissary followed by the other three Aerialbots. All four were intent upon the SUV, all four looked concerned, hurt, worried, and in Slingshot's case, angry. Trailbreaker felt his spark sink; he could already see where this was going to go and he didn't want to deal with it. Not after his conversation with Hound.

"Oh, uhm, hi guys," he said as he stood up. "I was just leaving. I'll talk to you all later, okay?"

Before he was able to even take a step, he found himself surrounded by troubled looking Aerialbots.

"I don't slagging think so," Slingshot growled belligerently.

"Slingshot, you promised you wouldn't act like this," Skydive chided, levelling a stern gaze at his brother. "We want to talk to you, Trailbreaker. This business with you and Silverbolt affects all of us."  
Trailbreaker looked around at the jets and came to the conclusion that running couldn't accomplish anything. So he sat back down and folded his hands on the table, trying to remain the picture of composure.

"I understand that it does, Skydive, and I promise I'll speak with him about ... well about everything."

"Then why haven't you been to see him? It's been weeks." There was a hint of censure and disapproval in Skydive's tone as he looked at the older mech somberly. "'Bolt kept telling us you're not like the other groundpounders but this kind of behavior does not help to reassure me."

"You know you hurt him, right?" Air Raid said pointedly. "We don't know what happened but we know you had something to do with it."

Slingshot sneered. He knew very well what had gone on and it had been against his wishes that they were even here. He didn't want Trailbreaker anywhere near his brother but the other Aerialbots had overridden him. "We're wasting our time. He's just a stupid, selfish groundpounder."  
"Come on, Slings, we said we'd hear him out. I mean, sure he's a truck, but Bolt saw something in him, so shouldn't we give him the chance to explain? I mean, it's what Bolt would do, isn't it?" Fireflight asked in that insufferably hopeful way of his.

"No, Fireflight, Slingshot's right. I am an idiot," Trailbreaker said quietly. "I didn't speak to Silverbolt before because I thought that I'd just make things worse. That's not an excuse, and I know I was wrong. I promise I'll talk to him in the morning, okay, guys? I'll try to make this right."

"You're an idiot," Slingshot growled at Fireflight, completely ignoring what Trailbreaker had said. He immediately regretted it when he saw the flash of hurt on his brother's face.

"Slingshot." There was a hint of warning in Skydive's face when he glared at the Harrier. "Stop."  
Air Raid moved closer to Fireflight, comforting the Phantom with his presence while glaring at Slingshot. Fireflight sort of shrank and huddled against Air Raid. His flight stabilizers shivered a little, betraying his hurt feelings.

"What? Jeeze..." Belligerent, Slingshot crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at Air Raid.

Fireflight shook his head as he looked at Slingshot. _"Be nice,"_ he said over the gestalt link. _"I mean, Silverbolt **does** see something in him and Bolt's usually a real good judge of character."_

Air Raid snorted over the link. _"He's not that good a judge. You make it sound like he's infallible, 'Flight, and I think all this proves he isn't."_

_ "Of course he has terrible tastes, he's Silverbolt. And frag that slag, I'm not being nice to some stupid groundpounder. If you don't like it, you can kiss my tailfins." _ The Harrier huffed over the gestalt link.

Seeing the way his brothers were imploding, Skydive grimaced. "You need to fix this somehow, Trailbreaker. We're going to pieces because of Silverbolt constantly barraging the gestalt with all his emotional problems. You need to understand that what you do to one of us, you do to all of us."

Trailbreaker flinched slightly as the full effect of this hit home.

"Yes, I know. I need to fix this. You've told me. Hound's told me. I know! Can I go now or do I need to worry about getting kicked by Superion in the battle?" Trailbreaker asked sharply.

"No, you don't need to worry about that," Skydive replied. As he spoke he sent another warning to Slingshot as the Harrier nodded in approval at the suggestion. "Look, I think that we need to talk this through. Just you and me."

"Hey! No!" Slingshot protested. "This involves all of us!"

_"Slingshot! You're just aggravating the situation! Stop it! Right now!"_ Skydive shot out across the link. "Guys, why don't you go back to the Aerie and let Trailbreaker and me talk about this, okay?"

Slingshot glowered at Skydive, but finally backed down. "Fine! Whatever!"

He stormed out of the commissary, followed by an apologetic looking Fireflight and Air Raid.

Trailbreaker watched them go then turned his attention back to Skydive. "I don't know what you want me to say. I've promised that I'll talk to him, and that's all I can do. What else do you want me to say?"

"Trailbreaker, what I need to know is what your intentions are here? I wasn't threatening earlier, just stating a fact. What hurts one of us, hurts us all, and if you're just going to be playing with Silverbolt, then you need to know what the big picture is," Skydive replied calmly.

"I'm not playing with him! Why would I do that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time a car got curious about a jet. And it wouldn't be the first time that curiosity was acted on." Skydive shrugged. "If that's all this is though, then I suggest you choose a different flyer. Silverbolt's not in the right place for this. Not right now at any rate."

Trailbreaker's hand closed around his energon cube with enough force to crack it. "This isn't some fling and it isn't curiosity! How _dare_ you even suggest that!"

"Calm down, Trailbreaker. I wasn't accusing, I'm just trying to get a feel for what's happening."

"No! I won't calm down! Silverbolt is my friend! He may be my best friend and I would never hurt him like that! Ever!" Trailbreaker growled.

"So then why didn't you go talk to him? Why did you let him stew like that?" Skydive asked. There was no recriminations, no attack. Just a question seeking an honest answer.

"Because I hurt him! Because he probably hated me and because I'm an idiot and let the best thing that ever happened to me run away!" Trailbreaker suddenly stopped, optics wide as he came to that sudden, and surprising realization.

Skydive reached out and placed a hand on the SUV's arm. "And he feels the same, Trailbreaker. He was happier when he was with you. We all felt it. Even Slingshot. And now he's miserable because he's afraid you hate him."

"I could never hate him," Traibreaker said quietly, never looking up from his cube. "He's my best friend and I think I ... I could never hate him."

"Then tell him that. I can take the others out for some test patterns tomorrow and give you and Silverbolt the time you need to talk. I get the idea that you already know how you feel. You just need to tell him that."

"Yeah, I know ... I know I need to make this right." Trailbreaker sighed and looked up at Skydive. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'll let him know how I feel and try to make this right."

"That's all I can ask." Smiling faintly, Skydive patted the other mech's forearm and headed out after his brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

**More Than Friendship  
**

**Chapter Seven**

by BitterEloquence and Wyntir Rose

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and are licensed to IDW and Dreamworks. Our original characters are our own and any similarity between them and any existing characters from canon or fandom is purely coincidental. We claim no ownership by writing this work._

Authors' Note: Thanks go out to Okami_Myrhibis for betaing this fic for us.

* * *

Silverbolt and Trailbreaker didn't get a chance to have that 'talk' of theirs. The next day, there was a major battle with the Decepticons in the oil-rich wilderness of Alaska. After the battle, Silverbolt spent the next day in the med-bay waiting for Slingshot and Fireflight to be repaired and had recharged almost a day straight after that. By the time the Concorde and SUV shared monitoring duty almost a week had passed and there was a decided tenseness in the air. Neither mech looked at the other as they stared down at the monitors with unneeded intensity.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air between them. Trailbreaker cocked his head slightly as he listened to a human radio broadcast coming out of Portland describing a recent trend among humans. Apparently they were amusing themselves by having Cybertronian writing and symbols inked onto their skin. It was hardly something that required attention, just one of many broadcasts Teletraan picked up and were flagged because certain key words were used. As the story ended, the SUV snuck a look at Silverbolt out of the corner of his optic. Finally, unable to take the tense silence, he made a noise akin to clearing his throat.

"Silverbolt? ... I know I screwed up majorly, and I probably don't deserve a second chance, but do you think that maybe we can try to make things right again? ...I miss you, 'Bolt..."

Silverbolt tensed when Trailbreaker finally broke the silence and shot a nervous look his way. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have done that. I....I don't want to lose our friendship but this....I don't like it."

"I don't either. And I don't like that you think this is in any way your fault. It really wasn't ... I said that we should do what we want and you did." The SUV moved forward in his chair and reached out to touch Silverbolt's shoulder. "It wasn't the fact that you kissed me that was the problem. The fact that you wanted to, well, I liked that. I liked that a lot. The problem was with me. Based on that kiss and what I know about you, I made an assumption. And I know that you're not the type to have a drunken one night stand, but at that moment, I wasn't sure that I might not try to take advantage ... and I didn't want you thinking that you're some kind of Hound-surrogate." He shrugged in eloquent silence, and sat back. "You deserve better than that and I totally failed in that moment. But if we can get past all this, maybe we can go back to being friends. If that's what you want, that is."

The tips of Silverbolt's fingers flexed against his controls, betraying his nervousness and uncertainty. "...what are we supposed to do now?" he asked quietly, optics still trained on his screen.

Trailbreaker looked at Silverbolt, taking in the nervous body language, and made a decision. He disconnected from the terminal and moved up to the Concorde, crouching down beside the seated mech. The jet looked at Trailbreaker in surprise when he disconnected himself.

Then, with gentle fingers, he turned that beautifully sculpted white face, looked Silverbolt in the optics, and kissed him gently.

He put up no resistance when the other mech guided his face and forced him to meet that ruby optic band. Silverbolt should have expected the kiss but he didn't and it's soft tenderness shocked him into silence momentarily. He just looked at Trailbreaker with a surprised and vulnerable expression on his face.

"I care about you and I want to see if we can make this work ... So maybe when we're done our shift here, and if you don't have anything else to do, maybe we could go get some energon and maybe go on a picnic?" Trailbreaker whispered hesitantly.

The Concorde felt his internal temperature rise in an embarrassed flush of energon through his sytems and he nodded numbly. "....alright, let's do that." He sounded a little bemused by the whole situation.

Trailbreaker nodded and brushed Silverbolt's cheek gently. He was about to say something when Red Alert's irritated voice came over their comms.

_"If you two are quite done planning your date, do you think you might actually get back to monitoring duty?"_

Trailbreaker ducked his head and his optic band flared momentarily in an embarrassed flush. "Sure thing, Red. Sorry."

Silverbolt ducked his head as well in chagrin. But they did break away and turned their attention back to their duties.

After a small eternity, their shift was over and the Concorde turned to the SUV curiously. "So where did you want to go?"

"We could go out into the Park. I'm pretty sure that Red doesn't have any cameras out there." Trailbreaker glared at one of the recorders mounted in the hall as they mad their way to the commissary to collect some fuel. "There're a couple of quiet spots that we can go to."

The Concorde smiled shyly and nodded. "Alright. Lead the way?" The two mechs made their way from the Ark and eventually found their way to the park where they crouched down beneath one of the towering sequoia trees that made even them appear small and dainty.

Trailbreaker handed a cube to Silverbolt before looking up at the tree, a small smile pulling at his lips. "You'd never guess that something organic could rival what we had back home," he mused thoughtfully before turning back to Silverbolt.

"They are quite spectacular," Siverbolt agreed quietly, accepting the cube with a gracious smile.

They glanced at one another before looking away, a nervous sort of tension filling the air before Trailbreaker cleared his vocalize uncomfortably

The SUV sat down and leaned his back against the tree. "How are your brothers doing? I know that Slings and 'Flight were in medbay after, and I'm sorry that I didn't come by. Prowl had me an' Smokey running our tailpipes off."

Silverbolt eagerly seized upon such a familiar topic of conversation. "They're both going to be fine. 'Flight got released day before yesterday and Slings was released yesterday. They're both on light duty for a while and hopefully that will keep Slings out of trouble."

"Good. That's good to hear," Trailbreaker said with a nod. "You know, I think they're starting to listen to you a bit more. Even Slings seemed a little less reckless."

"No, he's just on his best behavior because I chewed him out last week." Silverbolt admitted with a chagrined look.

"I think you're still being too hard on yourself, 'Bolt. I mean, sure, maybe he's just on his best behavior, but from the ground it looked like more than that," Trailbreaker said with a smile. "I know you seem to find it hard to believe but you have the potential to be a truly great leader, my friend. It wouldn't surprise me if one day you'll be leading a lot more than just your gestalt."

Silverbolt shrugged a tad uncomfortably and looked away. "Maybe, I suppose we'll have to wait and see." he murmured quietly before taking a sip from his cube. It gave him something to do and gave him an excuse to not continue this uncomfortable vein of conversation. Silverbolt's lack of confidence in himself when it came to being a commander was ingrained into his personality unfortunately.

"Okay, I'll drop it," Trailbreaker said quietly before taking a sip of his own energon. He dug one finger into the dirt next to him as an uncomfortable silence fell between them again. "... this shouldn't be this hard ... We used to be able to talk about anything, and now I'm worried that everything I say will be wrong ..."

"I know, Primus…how did this all get so complicated?" Silverbolt asked, a trifle uncertain and vulnerable. The jet drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them so he could rest his chin on top of his knees. It was an unconscious gesture that betrayed his need to reassure himself. "I don't want to loose your friendship and this thing...it seems to have gotten off on a rough start."

The SUV put his cube down, shifted close to Silverbolt, and wrapped one arm around the Concorde. "I think we're both on uncertain ground at the moment is all. I want you to feel comfortable with what we have," he said softly as he tried to reassure his friend. "You mean so much to me, 'Bolt. I want to do this right."

Silverbolt leaned into Trailbreaker, enjoying the quiet, easy affection and taking a measure of comfort from it. "So where do we go from here?"

Trailbreaker took Silverbolt's hand in his own, lacing onyx fingers with charcoal. "I think we do what we've always done. I mean, if we were to start seeing each other we'd meet in the lounge to refuel, and we'd watch movies, and maybe even go on the occasional picnic." He squeezed Silverbolt gently. "We just keep doing what we've always done. And then, maybe, when we're both ready and if we want to, we explore other options."

Silverbolt looked a little puzzled now. "So wait, we've been pseudo-dating already then?" Silverbolt asked with a quizzical light in his optics.

Trailbreaker dimmed his optics in a surprised blink. "I guess? ... I suppose that would explain why everyone already thought we were interfacing," he said with a somewhat perplexed chuckle. "Maybe I'm a romantic, but I've always thought that friendship should come first. You should have a connection first. ... And since I'm probably a little hopeless, I'm not sure that I'm the right person to say how things are supposed to work. I just know how I want them to work."

"Maybe," Silverbolt agreed, shrugging one shoulder. "Well, I'll be honest, I'm not exactly the most experienced of mechs. I mean, that's not to say I'm not some completely innocent Sparkling or anything…" He grimaced when he realized how defensive he soundeded.

Trailbreaker kissed the side of Silverbolt's helm gently and squeezed him again gently. "It's not like I've got a whole lot more experience than you, but from what I've seen, you're doing just fine. ... but if you want me to court you and take the lead, then I will. Happily."

"Fine, court away." Silverbolt grinned and leaned into Trailbreaker. "So long as you start now." A challenging look tempered with a hint of mischief.

Trailbreaker chuckled softly. "My, you're not impatient at all, are you?"

"Not at all. I have no idea what you're talking about," the Concorde deadpanned.

With a look filled with amusement and not a small amount of matching mischief, Trailbreaker leaned in and kissed Silverbolt with a gentle and passionate tenderness.

Silverbolt smiled when Trailbreaker leaned in to kiss him and those curved up lips met the SUV's carefully. Trailbreaker teased Silverbolt's bottom lip slightly, nibbling on it playfully before trailing kisses up his jaw to his audio node. A quiet sound of surprise escaped the jet when Trailbreaker nibbled at his lip. Pleasure tingled through him as he copied the SUV and laid one hand against the older mech's cheek briefly before it slipped away to rest on his shoulder. Trailbreaker smiled at Silverbolt's reaction, before teasing the Concrde's audio slightly.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable. I don't want to push," he whispered softly, then moved down to Silverbolt's neck, gently teasing and nibbling on the tension cable and wires.

"I don't see how _this_ could get uncomfortable, but okay," came that vaguely bemused murmur. Unconsciously, Silverbolt's head fell back, granting full access to his neck and the surprisingly sensitive wires there. He'd had no idea the tension cables and wiring were so sensitive. Then Trailbreaker's hands began to explore and he started to have trouble concentrating on just one thing. "R-Right... I see what you mean now…_Primus…_ " he whispered, a tad hoarsely. A mech could go mad if subjected to a constant barrage of such intense sensations. Not one to be outdone, his hands began to explore the truck's chassis.

It was a bit clumsy going at first, Trailbreaker's frame was unlike anything he'd experienced before and it took a little while for him to get used to the idea of not having to worry about accidentally pinching sensitive wings or other extremities. In response, Trailbreaker purred his engine encouragingly before pulling Silverbolt close against him. With deft fingers he began to play with the Concorde's hip joint, gently stroking the seals before working his way in to tease the wires.

Emboldened, Silverbolt let his free hand trace and explore Trailbreaker's back freely. He seemed to find the truck's lack of wings and the structure of his chassis particularly interesting as he traced the seams. He fumbled a little bit in surprise when the strategist dipped inside the seam of his hip joint to test out the wires hidden below. Silverbolt cycled air raggedly through his vents and felt his internal temperature hike up a few more degrees.

The SUV shivered as Silverbolt finally started to explore, and as the Concorde reached a transformation seam, Trailbreaker couldn't hold back a soft and throaty moan. His engine responded, growling lustily as it jumped up a gear. Abandoning Silverbolt's neck, Trailbreaker moved back to the jet's lips, kissing him gently at first, then with more passion. And as he did, he reached around to play with those wide wings, stroking their edges and surface with a light touch.

Silverbolt's optics darkened with pleasure and a shy sort of embarrassment when he heard Trailbreaker's quiet moan. Wanting to hear that surprisingly erotic noise again, the young mech flexed his fingers along Trailbreaker's transformation seam. Then, he followed the other mech's lead and carefully fit his fingers between the plating so he could stroke and pet the circuitry beneath.

Trailbreaker's optic band darkened to a deep garnet and he let out another soft moan as Silverbolt found his circuitry. He arched into the Concorde, pulling him close, and as he did, he gently ran his hands down Silverbolt's wings in a teasingly light touch before taking the jet by the hips.

"Here," he whispered hoarsely. "Come here ..."

Careful not to pinch Silverbolt's fingers in his transformation seam, Trailbreaker shifted and guided the Concorde to straddle his lap.

In a daze, Silverbolt moved as guided and his large chassis shifted to straddle Trailbreaker's. Dimly, the Concorde realized with 'Breaker, he didn't have to worry about accidentally crushing him with his large frame. That sent a private little trill through him but then Silverbolt's thought processes shut down one by one as the dark mech continued to pet his wings.

Moaning hoarsely, Silverbolt pulled his fingers free of Trailbreaker's transformation seam and began to ghost them across the mech's back. This time, it was the Concorde who sought out the strategist's lips in a clumsy and passionate kiss.

Trailbreaker arched into Silverbolt slightly. To actually be able to feel a lover against him, to feel weight against his lap - for Trailbreaker, it was a heady and deeply erotic experience. And then as Silverbolt kissed him, as clumsy as it was, it still sent his engine revving, and he pulled the Concorde close against him, sending heavy vibrations through them both.

The jet was drowning in sensation and the most amazing feelings he'd ever experienced. To a more worldly mech, this probably wouldn't have seemed so spectacular but to Silverbolt's innocent sensibilities, this was amazing. His vents and cooling fans were working furiously to keep up but his systems were overheating rapidly.

With the unexpected vibrations of Trailbreaker's engine running through his chassis, it proved to be too much for the young mech and Silverbolt's already strained systems gave out. He cried out in a mixture of surprised fear and pleasure as warnings abruptly popped up moments before his systems initiated a hard reboot to protect itself from damage. The Concorde collapsed like a marionette who's strings had been cut.

Trailbreaker held Silverbolt close as the young jet overloaded and offlined. Cradling him against him gently he petted the back of that white helm softly as he encouraged his own systems to calm down.

"Shhh, Bolt," he whispered soothingly, sure that Silverbolt might come online in a panic at being knocked into reboot.

He continued to make soft little soothing noises, both for his own energized systems, and for the young mech in his arms.

After a brief cycle, Silverbolt's systems booted back up and he jerked reflexively as he came back online. For a moment, he was disoriented and confused but then his memory banks booted up and he relived the last couple of breems in an instant. Mortification shot through him when he realized how pathetically he'd held out against the pleasure overrunning his systems.

Primus, he even sucked at this!

"....s-sorry...." came that miserable, soft whisper.

Trailbreaker smiled and kissed Silverbolt's lips gently.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, 'Bolt. Nothing at all," he whispered softly as he continued to stroke the back of Silverbolt's helm. "I think this was wonderful."

"....I think I'm a terrible lay." the jet muttered unhappily. Despite his self-deprecating words, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Trailbreaker's shoulder as his arms wrapped around the older mech.

The SUV looked at him in surprise and then held Silverbolt tight.

"Believe me, darling, you are not a terrible lay." He kissed the Concorde's audio softly. "You look beyond incredible when you overload. And the fact that I can be the one to do it ... you have no idea what that does for my ego, darling." Trailbreaker tensed slightly as a thought passed through his processor. "Did, uhm, did you at least enjoy yourself? I mean, we probably should have waited. You deserve more than a quick overload in the middle of a park" He trailed off, suddenly sounding incredibly embarrassed.

Silverbolt felt his internal temperature rise in embarrassment. He buried his overheated face into the crook of Trailbreaker's neck. He'd never been particularly comfortable accepting compliments and this was even _more_ embarrassing on so many levels.

The jet was planning on hiding against Trailbreaker's neck for the next vorn or so but then the SUV hesitantly asked him how he'd felt. He pulled back in surprise and looked up at Trailbreaker incredulously for a moment. "Did I enjoy it? Primus _yes_ I enjoyed it. I mean, I've never **done** anything like that with a groundpounder before…er…I mean a truck" Mortified again, he burrowed his way back into the crook of Trailbreaker's neck.

Trailbreaker chuckled, half in amusement half in pride, then sighed happily as Silverbolt went back to hiding in his neck.

"A groundpounder, eh?" he teased gently, stroking the back of the Concorde's helm softly.

Silverbolt just groaned and pulled away enough to grimace at Trailbreaker. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, 'Bolt." Smiling tenderly, Trailbreaker leaned in to kiss the jet softly. "And if it makes you feel any better, I've never been with a jet before."

The younger mech smiled a trifle shyly and leaned into the kiss. "I really did enjoy this though, thank you."

"That makes me incredibly happy. ... And next time we can take it slower. I want you completely happy."

"Next time...right. Oh frag...." Silverbolt suddenly groaned, tightening his arms around Trailbreaker.

"What?" Trailbreaker asked, shifting to try and look his lover in the face. "What's the matter?"

Silverbolt pulled away and looked up at Trailbreaker with something akin to chagrined trepidation on his face. ".....what the frag are we going to tell Slings?".

* * *

-End


End file.
